What If I need you?
by Love Dosen't Always Last 4ever
Summary: She was the most exciting game he had ever played.She got him to fall in love with her.But he broke her down.Two years have passed and she is back but with a little someone no one ever expected to think existed.His daughter."Its time to face the world..."
1. Chap 1:preview

**What If: Preview **

Don't speak, I can't believe  
This is here, happening  
Our situation isn't right  
Get real, who you're playing with  
I never thought he'd be like this  
You were supposed to be there by my side

---------

**The day that the love of her life shattered her heart into a million pieces.**

_Don't speak, I can't believe_

** Was the day she decided to give up her dream and vanish from the Hollywood scene. **

_This is here happening  
_

**So she said her last goodbye to the dreams that held so many memories of him.**

_Our situation isn't right_

**It was time for her to just admit it she was never good enough for him, not even with the glamor all around her.  
**

**

* * *

**

**_FLASH BACK_**

_The drums making my hips move as if they were ready to and steady to follow the beat, music blaring from the speakers making the four walls around her shake. She felt everything she had built so carefully came tumbling down. She didn't ask for this life. The fame. The fans. The music. The no privacy thing. The love she felt for him. She didn't ask for him to fall down from the heavens above. _

_She didn't ask for him to break her. She didn't ask to be his forever without her to be given a choice. She was a game. A playtoy. The little play toy he always wanted. Except he had made her fall. This was her last goodbye. Her last chance to shine. Even if he broke her and crushed her leaving her with nothing left because she gave him everything. _

_"FIVE MINUTES BELLA" she heard her dad yell as he ran around ordering the guards around as she put on her jacket to not get to cold. "OKAY, COMING DAD" she yelled back. _

_Double checking in the mirror she saw who she never wanted to become. Her mother. Renee was always caught up in her own shit she never cared if others around her were suffering. As long as she was okay and living the life in style she didn't give a damn. _

_She felt the adrenaline running threw her veins as she felt pumped ready to close the last concert with the last song she wrote for him. She was ready. She knew he was out there on stage ready for her to run up there and be a failure. She couldn't help the fact of her stomach sinking as she finally processed the thought she had to share the stage with him since his band was opening for her concerts. _

_She felt herself about to drown in her own tears as she remembered his exact words **"**_**I can't do this anymore, I don't need you anymore"** _NO! she screamed at herself you will not cry for him. She talked herself the whole way to the stage. _

_"You ready" she looked to her left and saw Rosalie standing there besides her with a comfortating smile. _

_"I was born ready, nothing can break me now" she said as she felt the music start. She took off her sweater grabbed the mic from Alice's hand as she took one step and gave Emmett the signal, he nodded and winked at her. She laughed at his goofiness. _

_"ARE YOU READY LOS ANGELES"  
_

_The screams filled my ears as I took in the scenere it was packed from the front, front to the top, top not one seat empty. The signs reading the love, adoration, and the role model she knew she had become. _

_she laughed as she picked up the mic. _

_"kay well I wrote two songs last night before going to bed, this first song is about how much I asked myself What if he was ready to save me would he do it. What if I hadn't fallen for him would I end up wounded? So here is my song What if" she yelled into the mic as she got right in the middle of the stag._

_I grabbed hold of the mic as I heard the soft melody hit my ears as I took off the music plugs out of my ears.  
_

**Don't speak.  
I can't believe...  
This is here happening.**** Our situation isn't right.**

_I felt the emotions hit me all at once._  
**  
Get real, who you playing with?  
I never thought you'd be like this.  
You were supposed to be there by my side.**

_Ugh not crying remember that Bella he can't see you cry never, he will see how weak you truly are._**  
**

**When you say that you want me, I just don't believe it.  
You're always ready to give up&&never turn around.**

_I turned around to see him looking at me with regret, sorrow his emotions on display._**  
**

**But what if I need you baby?  
Would you even try to save me?  
Or would you find some lame excuse to never be true?  
What if I said I loved you?  
Would you be the one to run to?  
Or would you watch me walk away without a fight?**

_I got down on my knees as if begging for him to hear me out, to never let me go._**  
**

**I'm so sick of worrying that you're gonna quit over anything.  
I can trip&&you let go like that.  
&&everything that we ever were...  
It seems to fade, but not the hurt.  
Cause you don't know the good things from the bad.  
When I say that I want you, you know that I mean it.  
&&in my hour of weakness, there's still time to try.**

**But what if I need you baby?  
Would you even try to save me?  
**

**Or would you find some lame excuse to never be true?  
What if I said I loved you?  
Would you be the one to run to?  
Or would you watch me walk away without a fight?**

**Every time I speak you try&&stop me, cause every little thing I say is wrong.  
You say you're noticing, but you'll never see.  
This is who I really am, but you can't relate.  
Makes me wanna know right now if it's me you'll live with out, or would you change your mind?**

**What if I need you?**

**But what if I need you baby?  
Would you even try to save me?  
Or would you find some lame excuse to never be true?  
What if I said I loved you?  
Would you be the one to run to?  
Or would you watch me walk away without a...**

**Oh baby, what if I need you?**

**Yeah, yeah.**

**What if I need...  
What if I need you?**

**Oh, what if I need you?**

**If I need you, you, you... ? **

**My knees felt weak, but I stood I felt emotionally drained as I stared at everyone the fans infront of me. **

_"Okay well here is my latest singel Who Knew hit Emmett" I yelled into the mike._

**You took my hand  
You showed me how  
You promised me  
You'd be around **

**Uh huh  
That's right  
I took your words  
And I believed **

**In everything  
You said to me  
Yeah huh  
That's right  
**_  
I looked right at Edward as I said the next lines with the hateful voice in the lead._

**If someone said three years from now  
You'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them out  
Cause they're all wrong  
I know better  
'Cause you said forever  
And ever  
Who knew**

**Remember when  
We were such fools  
And so convinced  
And just too cool  
Oh no,  
No no.  
I wish I could touch you again  
I wish I could still call you a friend  
I'd give anything  
**

_I knew I was hurting him with the words I was singing, the song being decated to him. He knows its true._

**When someone said count your blessings now  
'fore they're long gone  
I guess I just didn't know how  
I was all wrong  
They knew better  
Still you said forever**

_I knew I was hurting him with everything I was saying. He knew it was true. Rosalie said it would never happen. Alice said it was going to be hard. Lauren said it was never meant to be. Emmett joked we were perfect. Jasper just laughed with all the 'stupid' yet so true jokes. All he did was say we were meant to be together FOREVER. They knew better. Still he denied everything._

**And ever  
Who knew**

**Yeah yeah  
I'll keep you locked in my head  
Until we meet again  
Until we  
Until we meet again  
And I won't forget you my friend  
What happened**

**If someone said three years from now  
You'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them out  
Cause they're all wrong and  
That last kiss  
I'll cherish  
Until we meet again**

**And time makes  
It harder  
I wish I could remember**

_I was now on my knees begging myself to never forget to never forget how true these words were the last words I wrote to him, saying my silent goodbye._

**But I keep  
Your memory  
You visit me in my sleep**

**My darling**

**Who knew  
My darling  
My darling  
Who knew  
My darling  
I miss you  
My Darling  
Who Knew**

**Who knew **

_I bowed and grabbed the white roses falling all over the place as I laughed as the glitter and colorful papers flew out of the stage landing around everyone. I laughed and walked off stage. _

_I packed everything and was out the door before anyone noticed leaving behind in everyone's dressing room a letter for everyone. _

_this was my silent goodbye.  
_


	2. Chap 2:Memories

_**Memories**_

_i remembered dat feeling_  
_wen u last held me_  
_it made me believe_  
_dat u would always b here_  
_4 me_  
_for now its been 3yrs_  
_since u were last here_  
_u left me alone to wipe away every tear_  
_u left me to fight ever fear i felt_  
_but y couldnt u b there 4 me?_  
_i just wish u realized_  
_how u made me stop believing_  
_cuz of dat one feeling_  
_i let u hold me threw all those years_  
_thinking u would never leave me here_  
_for now i really see_  
_y u told me to dream_  
_so reality would never get to me_  
_to let it all disappear_  
_so i could b able to breathe_  
_to just feel free_  
_for u would b there guiding me and fighting beside me_  
_yet u stand there_  
_very far away from it all_  
_watching as i fall never caring as u never seemed to recall_  
_the special memories_  
_dat i would 4 ever keep_  
_u never seemed to b there_  
_u never cared how much i cried_  
_u never saw this pain inside of me_  
_u were to drunk to too believe it all too feel my pain_  
_now tho i realized u never really did care how could u dare put me this way?_  
_just leave me standing there_  
_as i danced every last memory away_  
_in those moments u were the only one who kept me alive_  
_dat nite i kept it all in for i knew i couldnt let them c me_  
_slowly die all in one nite_  
_but as u now leave tonite_  
_and whisper those words every girl would love to hear_  
_for i could not bare c u care_  
_my tears meant nothing_  
_my pain made no change_  
_for now nothing will ever remain the same_  
_4 u wish to see me forgive_  
_to believe_  
_to dream_  
_to live_  
_to just breathe in cuz_  
_every memory has not yet lost its meaning..._

* * *

**Chapter 2**

I looked at the girl in the mirror with the dark eyeliner making her eyes stand out, her hair down and curled naturally he reminded me that everytime I looked naturally I have natural beauty. Yet I can't seem to forget the one image I wish I did for I knew I was never good enough why is it that the one guy I wanted and laid my eyes on I could never seem to have. Why? Its time to stop letting him walk over my heart. I can't let them all see me like this cuz this is my night not his mine and its my last goodbye.I walked out of the dressing room with the same cold look I have had on for weeks now, I swayed my hips like it was natural for me to do. This is my destiny, my fate, my life, my world, my dream, my spotlight.

* * *

**Chapter 2 **

**BPOV**

I bowed and grabbed the white roses falling all over the place as I laughed as the glitter and colorful papers flew out of the stage landing around everyone. I laughed and walked off stage.

I packed everything and was out the door before anyone noticed leaving behind in everyone's dressing room a letter for everyone.

this was my silent goodbye.

My Heart was racing as I got on the plane i turned and looked back for a moment and i felt the wind pick up my hair was all over the place it must have looked like a mess i must have looked like crap but it didn't seem to matter for I was saying goodbye to the life I had ever wanted. Ever dreamed of. Ever felt the need to accomplish. Yet the one moment I get the chance to walk away from it all I take the chance.

I felt myself suffocating in a world I never seemed to belong in_. _Its over Bella its over its been over it was the lies that made you fall for him not the truth. The truth is what is making you leave, breaking you with every walk you take, its for your sake not his, you were never his remember you were just the plaything you were never his get it threw your head.

I made my feet move, I turned around and walked away from the life I always dreamed of.

The life I wished for on every nite. Every birthday. Every shooting star. Every time I got the chance I would sing everywhere I went.

This was the life I had always wanted but the one question is if it was everything I every wanted, needed, wished for, would die to live this life at least one night then why would I walk away from it all if it is my destiny, my fate, my life, my world, my spotlight, why?

Because of him.

He broke me.

I let him in too fast.

Too soon.

He became my everything.

I was just a toy.

His plaything.

A bet.

A game.

A joke.

It was all bullshit!

* * *

Two Years ago..

_"Your different Bella Swan" He whispered in my ear. My cheeks reddened like if they were on fire. "yeah very different" I whispered back as I turned away from him looking at the view before me. It was were we seemed to have met._

_My heart was beating crazlily against my rib cage "but a good different and that's what I like about you" he said as he made my head turn to his I blushed crazy like. He had me under his spell._

_"what?" I whispered to him. " I Edward Cullen am wondering if you Isabella Swan would like to let me take you out on a date tomorrow night?" He whispered in my ear. I blushed more redder than I think is possible. "Yes, I would" I whispered back. He immediatly grinned at me like if he was a little kid on christmas morning. He picked my up and spinned me around, I laughed I felt free well he made me feel free and alive. He put me down slowly it felt like that one scene you see in movies he moved my hair lightly behind my ear and leaned in towards my lips. I felt alive I felt the spark, I felt every worry wash away like the tides I heard not so far from me. I felt myself at peace finally, here in his arms._

BEEP!

BEEP!

BEEP!

BEEEEP!

I felt myself jolt awake and felt my heart break at the memory I had. It was never true it was all a Lie. Remember that Bella, get over it! Its been Two Years!.

I felt a tug on my covers, I looked down and found myself staring into a pair of green, brown eyes a mixture of both. This was the reason I kept living, kept going, he may have broken me apart and destroyed my world but this angel is the reason I smile every day this angel who is called Gabriela Stephanie Swan Cullen. My daughter the last reminder of him.

* * *

Hey so wat do u guyz think?

Thank you too

DarBear67

and

Thaigher Lillie

for the reviews so hope you guys like it :p oh and tell me what you think about the poem memories?


	3. Chap 3:flashback

_Two Years ago.._

_"Your different Bella Swan" He whispered in my ear. My cheeks reddened like if they were on fire. "yeah very different" I whispered back as I turned away from him looking at the view before me. It was were we seemed to have met._

_My heart was beating crazily against my rib cage "but a good different and that's what I like about you" he said as he made my head turn to his I blushed crazy like. He had me under his spell._

_"what?" I whispered to him. " I Edward Cullen am wondering if you Isabella Swan would like to let me take you out on a date tomorrow night?" He whispered in my ear. I blushed more redder than I think is possible. "Yes, I would" I whispered back. He immediately grinned at me like if he was a little kid on Christmas morning. He picked my up and spinned me around, I laughed I felt free well he made me feel free and alive. He put me down slowly it felt like that one scene you see in movies he moved my hair lightly behind my ear and leaned in towards my lips. I felt alive I felt the spark, I felt every worry wash away like the tides I heard not so far from me. I felt myself at peace finally, here in his arms._

_BEEP!_

_BEEP!_

_BEEP!_

_BEEEEP!_

_I felt myself jolt awake and felt my heart break at the memory I had. It was never true it was all a Lie. Remember that Bella, get over it! Its been Two Years!._

_I felt a tug on my covers, I looked down and found myself staring into a pair of green, brown eyes a mixture of both. This was the reason I kept living, kept going, he may have broken me apart and destroyed my world but this angel is the reason I smile every day this angel who is called Gabriela Stephanie Swan Cullen. My daughter the last reminder of him._

* * *

Chapter 3:

_Flashback_

_The day we met..._

_"Renee its not for the best!" I heard Charlie yell I felt my world breaking and nothing seemed to make sense. I had everything I wanted rite? I had the wonderful beautiful family. I was 16 ready to live out my dream. I longer could deny the true me. I could no longer look down and let my hair cover me the beauty inside outshines the beauty outside. _

_I learned to love myself. Yet my self-esteem was still kinda low. I had learned to play every instrument possible. My heart was set on stage. My future set in stone. But right now I was far from perfect family. Perfect life. Rite.? _

_I opened the balcony doors I walked out and looked at the tree next to it. I am the clumsy person ever. So I decide to just get on the edge of the balcony and over the fence I let my feet dangle. _

_I took a deep breath and I closed my eyes. I pushed myself off of the ledge and let go. I felt the air leave my body as I landed lightly on my feet. I opened my eyes and I was crouched down lowly and slowly standing. I felt like I was free falling from the sky. _

_I looked towards the house behind me and I saw Charlie and Renee still screaming at each other in the living room. So I took a run for it to my secret hide out._

_I ran away. I ran till I reached the air of salt. I ran till I heard the water fall. I heard the wind blow. I heard waves. I tasted the salt. I smelled the water. I saw the ocean. But I didn't stop till I passed all the palm trees. Ran till I reached the waterfall. I ran to the one place I could actually breath. I finally felt at peace. _

_I sat on the rock as I stared at the beautiful place in the world in front of me. The tress all around the mini lake. The ecosystem was what made my heart beat. Making me realize I was alive and I wasn't in some kind of after life. _

_I looked at the palm tree next to me. In carved in it was._

_Renee_

_Charlie_

_4ever in our hearts. _

_4ever in our future._

_Its all true._

_I felt my eyes prick with tears. They were so in love. Yet now they fight. What changed? _

_"Hey are you okay?" I look behind me and I see the most beautiful man on earth. "Yeah sorry" I whispered. "My name is Edward Cullen me and my family just moved here." He extended his hand. _

_His voice was soft like honey. He looked so comforting. He looked like my savior. My heart was beating crazy. I couldn't move. _

_"hhii, my name is Isabella Marie Swan, welcome to Forks" I stuttered at first. I took his hand and I felt all the air in me leave. I felt my knees go weak. I felt this electricity. Our eyes were in contact._

_He leaned his head against mine. I did the same. The world around us didn't exist. He is the one. My heart knows it. I know it. He knows it. The stars and the moon are proof. The wind blows around us. It doesn't faze us. The trees sway. The butterflies fly around us. The natural world exist its proof we are destined to be together here. Tonight. Forever. _

_"Mommy?" I heard this soft little girl whisper to me. from far away. I turn my head to the left breaking the contact to see a replica of us in a little girl. _

"Mommy?" "hey baby" I whispered back and picked her up and put her on the bed. I tickled her till her musical laughter reached my ears. This is my life now. This is what is written in stone. This is my destiny.

"Stop mommy!" she giggled loudly and I stopped. "So now what is this princess doing up so early?" I asked in a baby voice with a smile on my face. My heart started to beat loudly

green eyes. "what?" I say without the whole baby voice. "I dreamed of me being the clouds and me and you were jumping around them with daddy. But all I could see were his green eyes." She said. For a two in a half year old she could already read, write, speak she sometimes has troubles but she took after me and her dad after all.

"Oh that's really nice sweetie, you hungry?" I never dared to tell my daughter her father didn't exist. Or that he left me. Never. I gave her the fairytale life I lived before the damage was done. I did it, even though it hurt me with all of me to tell her how we met. The first date. The first kiss. The first moment I knew he was the one.

I never once made him look bad. All I said was he was working really hard to come back to us and he could be here with us. To be here with her and me. I told her one day we would go and see him. One day we would be all together.

But in my mind and heart and soul I knew it wasn't destined to happen. It never was. Rosalie was right. Alice was right. Emmett may have joked it all but its all true. Jasper may have just laughed all of it off but he knew deep inside he was worried for him. He said to never listen to the jokes, they were just messing with us. To stop listening to them to just live life.

"Its better to die standing than to live life on your knees"- he said to me one night. Yet I never seemed to understand what he meant. I kept guessing. Yet he kept telling me to figure it out on my own so I would think negative things. So since that day I never stopped thinking what he meant. Yet I always came close enough but never on the bulls eye.

Gabby just nodded she attached herself onto my hip and put her little hands onto my shoulders I got up and carried her out of the room. The house was a little home in South Carolina on the beach. With the perfect view. I came out here where it was a little place of no where. I felt like I was at home except it was warmer and hardly ever wet.

I walked towards the beautiful kitchen. The one I always dreamed of. The marble counter tops. The wooden cabients it was all a dream I had in my future.

I set Gabby down in the living room and put on her favorite . I laughed at the idea of her watching the guys I used to hang out with like crazy. Its funny how we made a duet once between me and Joe. This is me. The song was called. I wrote it for the movie Camp Rock. Of course I didn't want to be a apart of it. I let Demi take the roll for her and Joe are destined too bad he ended it too soon. She though has this amazing voice.

I helped Nick with Miley I paired them up. I walked away from them and the hollywood scene and the spolight. Just cuz he was in it as well. Me and him held the stage together for ever.

I walked back towards the kitchen. I looked out at the view. It all came crashing down on me as I made my daughter breakfast. I gave her the plate. And sat down on the couch next to her as I watched the second season of Jonas. I still remember how Joe got me threw what he put me threw. He stayed up late with me making me laugh.

I kept giving him advice on Demi and him. Yet I could never follow my own. He held me while I cried. Joe kept me sain when no one could. He held me up when others couldn't. He made me laugh when no one would even get me to smile. He was the one I should have fallen for but it wasn't how it was suppose to be.

He is meant for Demi yet he even confessed to me he wished we were destined for each other instead for the for once I wished for it too, though I knew it would never be true without him being Joe, or me being Demi. It just wasn't written in our book, we are meant as friends nothing more nothing less.

Flashback

_"Joe" I whimpered as I heard him pick up the phone "belly" he said concerned. Who wouldn't it was 3 am for crying out loud no one was here. I needed him. "help me please I can't breathe he left me" I sob onto the phone my body is shaking uncontrollably._

_No longer than then minutes he was already there with lots of chocolate, ice cream, whip cream, candy, cake, strawberries, everything that would take the pain away. where the nightmares would disappear._

_I used to call Alice but she was usually bitchy about the whole situation plus it was her brother we talking about here. Joe had the movies. Nick had the pizza. Kevin had the tissues. These were the boys I knew. I know. They held me, they put me together once again it took 2yrs but they did it._

_Kevin and Nick had knocked out Kevin had chocolate all over his face. Nick had sauce on his lips. They looked cute. I went out towards the window and sat their. "You know what I wished after the break up with Demi?" Joe whispered to me as he saw the rain hitting the windows._

_"what did you wish for?" I asked my voice hardly heard for it was so raspy and hoarse from all the crying, laughing, remembering, feeling, it was all there proof of what he had done to me._

_"I had wished I had fallen for you instead of her" he said as if the wind would take the secret towards Demi whispering it to her._

_"I wished that too, lots of times well since the break up" I admitted in pain, i put my arms around my waist just hearing myself admit the words out loud in this reality of my fucked up world._

_"But it would have never been true" I whispered. "Why do you say that?" he asked softly._

_"Becuase the moment you heard Demi's voice on the Demo you feel in love with her voice, the moment you met her, your heart jumped out of your chest into her hands, her heart leaped into your arms, the moment you guys rehearsed This is Me together it showed the world that she was is will always be yours, and your hers forever and always till death. The moment you guys sat together waiting for the sunset, under the moon and the stars them being proof of your true love you knew in that moment that forever no matter what it would be hard to be in a relationship more than friends but it would be a risk one is willing to take no matter how much it could break you, how much you would her in? was all you asked yourself, she is the one who owned your heart wayy before you even met her it was her voice who spoke who she was and is now."_

_I said all together he knew the whole thing was about me and him and him and Demi._

_"Just give her time, she says I love you and your afraid of the commitment, she is in a point in life where she has to be emotionally selfish, time managing selfish, loving someone and not knowing why is hard enough for her. You can't ask her why do you love me if you can't even love your self? She is in the best part of life where no one would say no where she could fall on face and have millions there to catch her, remember your not the only one in this situation she had to have guts to say I love you. She needed to know its true but keep in mind you are the first real relationship thats actually serious and not games, the one guy who proved her wrong about how she thought you actually were, just give her time. Never forget how she is in to this game just like any other newbie" I said as I remembered the spotlight. The memories of me and him._

_"k, but what about you and him?" he whispered. "what about me and him? he cheated, played the game, I chased after her like I was the lamb and he was the lion. he bet against the best and he did not fail. he won. He got me in his bed. He got me to give it up. He got to see my real world. I gave him my heart he held it at the tips of his fingers making me wishing he wouldn't drop it, but he acted careless and dropped it, stomped it as much as he could with out him knowing I was watching, feeling the pain slash me as if it was glass against me sharp yet never feel a thing just this buzz where it was all just a stupid game." I said in a monotone voice._

_"Remember Joe, in you destiny you and Demi are meant for each other no matter how hard the wind blows you guys will not bow to it never. Me and Ed-wa-r-d aren't even close if we were it would be fighting against fate and destiny what is already written in stone it can not be changed." I whispered in the same monotone voice. Because it was never written in stone that we were meant for each other.  
_

_End of Flash Back_

Ring!

Ring!

I jumped up and grabbed my phone. "Bella! Charlie is in the hospital" Renee sobbed loudly. that's when the color drained from my face and air left me as I felt myself drop to my knees its about to get worse.

Life is harder and more painful, difficult, scary, loving, longing, no help to ask, to no one to lean on as we laugh, fall.

But death is way more peaceful espeically when my own father ended up in a bed where I knew would be the last place where he gave his one last death wish.

To see me and Gabby.

* * *

K well took me all day too finish! I was hooked I could stop thinking about whats next.

Yes I added the Jonas Brothers but they are just family for support to Bella. Plus Bella and Joe is a no go k, and well he ends up wit Demi so keep reading!

"and that's it rite? Because love, it never dies, it never goes away, it never fades, so long as you hang on to it. Love can make you immortal."-Gayle Forman from the book If I stay read it!


	4. Chap 4:why reunion

**Review:**

_I jumped up and grabbed my phone. "Bella! Charlie is in the hospital" Renee sobbed loudly. that's when the color drained from my face and air left me as I felt myself drop to my knees its about to get worse._

_Life is harder and more painful, difficult, scary, loving, longing, no help to ask, to no one to lean on as we laugh, fall._

_But death is way more peaceful especially when my own father ended up in a bed where I knew would be the last place where he gave his one last death wish._

_To see me and Gabby._

* * *

**Chapter 4: Why? Reunion  
**

"um baby why don't we take a trip to go see grandpa" I said as I turned to her and looked at the exact copy of my eyes mixed with Edwards I felt my stomach clench with just thinking his name my heart rips apart slightly. I know the bandage can't hold it together for ever.

"YES!" I laughed at my little angel jumping around singing at the top of her lungs random words. I got up and called for two plane tickets out to Washington, Forks. I felt my heart break at the memory of him with her in the bed. I soon found myself in the airport getting on a plane with Gabby on my side.

We sit down and I buckle her up. We are in the air and she is finally asleep.

I started to think about that day when I knew it was all just a game I was just a game. He never wanted me he wanted her my back up dancer Tanya.I felt the tears sting behind my eyes.

_Flashback_

_I felt the rain hitting my cheeks my body as I felt free. His arms came around me and twirled me around. He turned me around to face him. "Isabella Mari Swan I will never stop loving you, your mine and always be mine and I am yours forever" he whispered to me as he laid me down on the floor with me in his arms we watched the storming clouds pass us by._

_As we felt the rain hit our bodies. It was the peace I felt which made me feel so different from everyone else. We walked back to my house. He said he had to leave for cuz he needed to get home. _

_He left I felt myself be on cloud nine. But something was off I knew it. I felt it. Days passed and we hadn't talked for a while. I felt myself feeling like shit. I didn't know why but it felt like he was avoiding me. _

_So I took off in my BMW and took off towards his house. I pulled up his driveway and saw a another car there. I knew it didn't belong to the family I then just guessed it must have been one of Aro's cars since he has like ten cars. I knocked at the door no one answered. _

_So I walked in and saw no one was around so I walked up to his room and knocked "mom, not now!" he yelled strained. I felt my heart breaking someone moaned it was a girl. _

_I opened the door "MO-" he yelled as he jumped off of her Tanya. I felt the tears falling down my eyes. "Bella" he whispered he had his lower body covered he threw on shorts. He came towards me. But I took off running. The tears didn't help the fact I was clumsy I couldn't see anything. I tripped over the last step "BELL!WAIT!" he yelled._

_I got up and kept running and didn't stop. I sped threw the roads. Then I saw a dog in the middle of the street. I wiped my eyes just as I curved the street and wen I did I crashed into the car on the other side. The snow didn't help either. _

_My car slid. Then I felt the car flip, I don' remember how many times. But enough for me to forget about the pain he caused me. He was on top of her. Fucking her. Never good enough. Never was worth it. He didn't need me. Never did. I was just a toy. _

_For months I was in a coma he stood crying over my bed every night. I would never forgive him never. He begged the heavens above to bring me back. He begged me. He whispered to me. _

_"Don't make me write a song, please Bella don't make me write a song" I remembered then how when I asked him why he never wrote about me he said unless I leave him, break his heart, or I die he won't write a song. 'plus that will never happen right?' he whispered in my that night._

_It took all I could to find my heart for my soul was too far gone. I grabbed onto it and squeezed his hand hard and I felt myself breath again. Death is what I needed but I couldn't do this to him no matter how much I hated what he did. I could never hate him. He was, is and will always be my love. "Stay, please stay" he kept whispering to me that night. And I did..._

_End of Flashback_

I felt my tears running down as I touched the scar over my hand it was faint no one would even notice it existed but I knew the stitches once were there holding me together. I knew it was the only thing holding me up right.

I wiped my face clean from tears. I picked Gabby up and walked down the stairs out of the airplane. I drove the extra mile to leave Gabby with Mama Jonas. She helped me threw this and she said she could keep my angel busy. Frankie hugged her he was tall also older. He looked an exact replica of Nick.

Nick was holding Miley's hand as he hugged me. She hugged me. Nick was so thrilled that I was back. I knew it wasn't what I expected. They thought I would stay here forever now.

Kevin came down with Jacob in his arms. He put him next to Gabby they stared at each other. They smiled shyly and said hi. My daughter had just gotten a taste of some kind of puppy love for him. They shared their toys. They laughed and talked. Danielle looked beautiful like always. Joe was with Demi in the corner of the room.

She was smiling at him yet she didn't seem to notice how he stared at her as if the world was at her feet. I felt my stomach clench I remember this part where he would follow her like a sad puppy. Because that's how it was like with me and Edwa...him I was like that with him, I looked at him as if he was the Greek god. I worshiped the ground he walked on.

I looked at him as if he was the ruler of my world because he was. I could never forget this part. Yet I feel bad for Joe he looks at her as if she was the queen of the world. His queen. His life. Yet she walks around like if she doesn't notice he was even there, as if she doesn't notice she is walking all over his heart. She doesn't care.

The way I had looked at him made me feel even more stupid than what I was when we first made love. I don't know if the look he gave me was all part of my imagination? or was it really there? How the electricity which seemed to run threw our intertwined bodies the unforgettable memories of us making love. We moved as one.

Was it all a lie?

The moment though it was all there nothing seemed to make it different. The pleasure the intimacy it was all there, the love was all poured into our bodies we touched the stars as one, he brought me back down to earth slowly and surely. We were suppose to be together forever we whispered to each other while we slept in each others only problem now was did I make a mistake taking Gabby from him taking the moment from him not holding Gabby when she was born. Did I make the mistake taking away from him the most important moments my father would kill to take back. Did I really need him when I could barely walk around with Gabby in my arms newly born? What if my dad was right? What if I did need him?

Joe had offered to drive me to the hospital once he had taken his eyes off of Demi for a second. He offered immediately. I was in the car waiting for it all to hit me. It had been a while since I cried and just let it all out. I only broke down in my fathers arms. Or in his. But I had to be stronger than what everyone else thought I wouldn't be.

We got out of the car and I was actually waiting for the paparazzi to pop out of nowhere that's when I noticed that we were in a different part of the building. I had forgotten how much they had wanted to change it so it was bigger and more room and easier to get in without the pap getting the way.

We walked in the hospital I had missed the smell of hospital I remember I would end up here almost all the time after every show. I walked up to the front desk. I looked up and saw the one and only Lauren. GREAT!Not..

"Bella?" I smiled slightly towards her "Hey Lauren, I am here to see my father" Her eyes seemed to have registered some shock as I said my father instead of Charlie. "oh sure, sure but Edward is actually checking up on his vitals, so why don't you go into the waiting room and wait for him to come out okay?"

I winced at his name, but I nodded I was slightly surprised how nice she had turned into when she heard me say my father. I walked towards the elevator got in with Joe. Once the doors closed I felt my head slide back I let the air leave my body. I can't do this I heard myself say outloud "Yes you can just don't fight the pain no more Bella, Charlie needs you more than ever so give him all you can give okay." I nodded.

I ignored Lauren's request of me waiting till he left the room to see Charlie but I couldn't My heart begged to go to him and so my feet did, my mind didn't mind for it was attached to my heart. I walked up to room 208 and opened the door, I looked around for him and I felt myself sigh in relief he wasn't there.

"Daddy?" I whispered to Charlie as I walked up to his bed. I looked at his files and yup looks like he got a chance to get into Medical School and become a DR. which doesn't seem to surprise me at all. He loved the feeling of bringing people back to life. He has it in him. He brought me back from Death itself.

I sat next to his bed. I took hold of his hands which seemed to look whiter than the sheets. They were kinda cold. I felt myself starting to sing to him a song from the top of my head. Then I stopped. I heard his heart beat monitor rise slightly. I took a deep breath. I let the words flow from my mouth.

_Wind blowing on my face_  
_Sidewalk flying beneath my bike_  
_A five year olds first taste_  
_Of what freedom's really like_  
_He was running right beside me_  
_His hand holding on the seat_  
_I took a deep breath and hollered_  
_As I headed for the street_

I heard myself chanting softly "don't leave me on my own" between the lines. I heard the song before I just couldn't remember. But his heart rate slowed slightly.

_"You can let go now daddy_  
_You can let go_  
_Oh I think I'm ready to do this on my own_  
_It's still a little bit scary_  
_But I want you to know_  
_I'll be okay now daddy_  
_You can let go"_

The air left my body as the tears started take over as if it was pouring rain. The sobs shook my body softly as I felt myself Continue.

_I was standing at the altar_  
_Between the two loves of my life_  
_To one I've been a daughter_  
_To one I soon would be a wife_  
_When the preacher asked_  
_"Who gives this woman?"_  
_Daddy's eyes filled up with tears_  
_He kept holding tightly to my arm_  
_'Til I whispered in his ear:_

Don't do it I whispered to myself but I did do it I leaned over his bed to his ear and sung the words so softly I was sure I hadn't even said them at all, I felt my heart beat slowly again.

_"You can let go now daddy_  
_You can let go_  
_Oh I think I'm ready to do this on my own_  
_It's still feels a little bit scary_  
_But I want you to know_  
_I'll be okay now daddy_  
_You can let go"_

I pulled away from his ear but put my ear towards his heart and let myself sing softly towards his heart. But I felt the hairs on my skin rise slowly.

_It was killing me _  
_To see the strongest man I ever knew_  
_Wasting away to nothing in that hospital room_  
_"You know he's only hanging on for you"_  
_That's what the night nurse said_  
_My voice and heart were breaking_  
_As I crawled up in his bed and said: _

"It's okay daddy I understand if you want to leave, just please give me a heads up before you do so you can see the angel, she will bring you back for sure just give me time and a head's up please" I whispered to him. I soflty sung the last lines as I held his hand.

_You can let go now daddy_  
_You can let go_  
_Your little girl is ready to do this on my own_  
_Its gonna be a little bit scary_  
_But I want you to know_  
_I'll be okay now daddy_  
_You can let go_  
_You can let go_

Then I remember the feeling of my heart racing slowly, it was beating again, thats weird I felt the hairs on my neck rise they only did that when he was around me...

"I will save him even if it means I try dying" his voice.

I felt my heart go crazy.

I missed his touch.

His voice made me feel safe.

The way it sounded made me turn around. I stood up.

Two more lonely people in the world tonight.

Two more lonely people who never gave up the fight was all I heard as I felt the wind be knocked out of me as I saw all black and heard his voice and all I saw was green his eyes. The eyes who held my heart all along and finally seemed to respond to his voice instead on my command.

* * *

_Review!_

_3 more reviews to keep going to the next chapter kkk_

_bye _

_Lady G...  
_


	5. Chap 5:hi r u serious?

_Then I remember the feeling of my heart racing slowly, it was beating again, thats weird I felt the hairs on my neck rise they only did that when he was around me..._

_"I will save him even if it means I try dying" his voice._

_I felt my heart go crazy._

_I missed his touch._

_His voice made me feel safe._

_The way it sounded made me turn around. I stood up._

_Two more lonely people in the world tonight._

_Two more lonely people who never gave up the fight was all I heard as I felt the wind be knocked out of me as I saw all black and heard his voice and all I saw was green his eyes. The eyes who held my heart all along and finally seemed to respond to his voice instead on my command._

* * *

**Chapter 5: Hi?**

_**I was dreaming for sure I felt like I was. I was on stage again I was the old me. I was there singing to the crowd. I was dancing to the beat. My hips had the rhythm in them. **_

_**Them I was here back in the house. I had my shorts and tank top on. I felt as if I should not take things for granted. **_

_**Then I was there in his arms. Feeling safe, yet I felt as if it was all a dream. Yet On the couch in his arms I never wanted this dream to end. **_

_**"Hey baby you okay?" I felt my heart skip a beat when he said 'baby'. I was his baby. *sigh* I looked up at him "yeah I am fine, just I don't know I feel like this moment is going to be ripped wright under my feet" I whispered looking back down not wanting to meet his eyes. I got up out of his arms trying to hold me down, but I pushed them off of me. **_

_**I walked over to the backyard and walked up too the pool and dipped my feet in the water I felt myself feel free again. I was dying there in his arms knowing I wasn't good enough. **_

_**I may have it all, the glamor, the spotlight, the money, the house, the clothes, the fame, the awards, the moments, the Greek god I always wanted. But I don't know if I have his heart. Fame, and money can't buy the one guy you know is meant to be with you. **_

_**I felt his arms around me. I shivered I felt my heart squeeze. I felt my own body react when I felt his kisses run up to my ear, I let my head drop to his shoulder. **_

_**"I love you, and nothing can change that, I love the way your body fits perfectly against mine, as if we were made for each other, and no one and nothing can change that" he whispered into my ear. I nodded. "I love you to Edward" I whispered as I turned around and kissed him softly.**_

_**I felt him lift me up and he jumped us into the pool. I laughed as I came back up. He pulled me back down under water. I opened my eyes, to see his eyes open as well, we got closer to each other, we swimmed back up to the surface never breaking eye contact. He leaned down and kissed me softly. **_

_**I felt my body mold into his. I wrapped my arms around his waist today was it. Today I am ready. Today I am his. Tonight in our future bed room I will be his. **_

_**I pulled away to breath and felt his butterfly kisses against my neck "I am ready" I whispered into his ear. He immediately shot his head right back up and looked deep into my eyes. **_

_**He saw what I felt, love, want, lust. He gave me to me. He carried me out of the water. I seemed to have not even paid attention to where we ended up now. I felt my head hit the pillow. The radio seemed to have gotten louder.  
**_

_I need to feel your heartbeat when you say you love me_  
_I don't wanna hear it if it's something that you don't mean_  
_If I had to leave you now, there would be an empty space_  
_It doesn't matter anyhow, you can't take your things, and go your own way!_

**_I felt myself put my hand on his heart. He looked at me "I love you" he whispered to me softly. "love you Edward forever" "and always Isabella" he whispered back._**

_Yea there's two more lonely people, in the world tonight, baby you and I_  
_And there's two more lonely people, who gave up the fight, yea I'm on a ride_  
_Well, you know my heart is achin' and you don't have to break it, if love don't change your mind_  
_Yea, there's two more lonely people, tonight..._

**_I felt my eyes close in defeat of trying to capture every moments when you have you head in the clouds._**

_I don't want your pictures, I don't want your sympathy_  
_We don't have to be friends, we don't have to be enemies_  
_In my head I break it down, and I am absolutely sure_  
_That you and I could work it out, or we could kill the lights, on what we had before!_

**_I sighed softly as our bodies became one the pain didn't seem to faze me as I felt finally whole. I opened them in time to see lust, in his eyes. He kissed me passionately moving against me._**

_Yea there's two more lonely people, in the world tonight, baby you and I_  
_And there's two more lonely people, who gave up the fight, yea I'm on a ride_  
_Well, you know my heart is achin' and you don't have to break it, if love don't change your mind_  
_Yea, there's two more lonely people..._

**_"please don't break my heart" I whispered into his hair moaning out the pleasure I felt, panting into his ear. "Never" he whispered back as he kissed me breaking my oxygen off, and giving me his. Our air was coming back and forth. "Edward ugh please" I begged. _**

_Well, we got somethin' special, that should be enough_  
_Nothing unpredictable when it comes to love_  
_Maybe, lately, baby, we could feel a little love_  
_And if you would walk away tonight_

_I felt my world slip from under my feet. All I remember seeing was the face of my lover. Our heads pushed against each other our chest moving against each other. I gripped his body to mine. He held me tighly. "Bella" he moaned low and hard. _

_There'll be two more lonely people, in the world tonight, baby you and I _

_There'll be two more lonely people, who gave up the fight_  
_Yea there's two more lonely people, in the world tonight, baby you and I_  
_Well, there's two more lonely people, who gave up the fight, yea I'm on a ride_  
_Well, you know my heart is achin' and you don't have to break it, if love don't change your mind._  
_Yea, there's two more lonely people, tonight..._

**_"Edward" I whimpered. I felt my head fall back as I arched my back. The music got higher. I felt my body being laid back to earth. I felt like I had just fallen from the sky. I felt exhausted. He curled me into his side. _**

I became his tonight. and I will never forget how I became his and the ones who were proof of that was the moonlight, the dark blue night. This night I will never forget. Ever.

I felt the air leave my body as I gasped for air, shooting right back up from the couch. I was breathing heavily "it was just a dream, it was just a dream" I whispered to the dark room.

"what was just a dream" I screamed and jumped off the couch immediately. "Bella? you okay?" I looked up into those green eyes which seemed to capture my soul every time.

After two years I still felt my heart jump at the sound of my name coming out of his mouth. "yea I am" I whispered as I looked back at my dad on the bed.

"You fainted, I ran some test but it all came out okay, so it must just be what has happened with Charlie that has you exhausted." he said as he looked at my file. I nodded.

"soo, how has everything been going for you?" he asked me. "are you serious?" I asked him.

"um yea?" he asked confused. "why are you asking me how life has been for me? when you could be out fucking whats her name again? oh yeah was it Tanya? wait yeah it was or you still fucking her? cuz last time I checked you loved to have her under you" I snapped back at him.

"Bella please let me explain-" he pleaded "no! I let you explain all you wanted while I was in a 4 month coma thanks to you remember?" I yelled back.

His expression immediately turned pained his eyes watered. "don't please" he begged. I found his weakness and I was planning to use it to my advantage he never knew the pain I felt and now he will. I know it was cruel but I need him to feel this pain too.

"what? don't what? don't tell you the truth? don't tell you how thanks to you I ended up in a 4month coma? that thanks to you I almost died? that thanks to you I left behind my dreams? that thanks to you fucking Tanya on the bed we 'made love' you broke my heart? that thanks to you I can never let any other man touch me without comparing them to you? don't tell me don't when you don't know what the fuck I went threw Edward!" I yelled back.

A sob broke threw his body "don't make me remember that because of my mistake I almost lost you-" I cut him off "no you did lose me, and forever Edward I can never forgive you, I can never forget the way you fucked that slut!" I heard my voice break.

I walked out of the room not wanting to face the one reason I walked away from my own life. I walked away not ever looking back at the face I knew I would soon have to face tomorrow. And boy was I not looking forward to it.

* * *

K so REVIEW!

I AM GOING TO ONLY FOCUS ON THIS STORY FOR NOW K!


	6. Chap 6:IT HURTS!

**_A sob broke threw his body "don't make me remember that because of my mistake I almost lost you-" I cut him off "no you did lose me, and forever Edward I can never forgive you, I can never forget the way you fucked that slut!" I heard my voice break._**

**_I walked out of the room not wanting to face the one reason I walked away from my own life. I walked away not ever looking back at the face I knew I would soon have to face tomorrow. And boy was I not looking forward to it.

* * *

_**

**Chapter 6: It still hurts =[**

**"Bella?" I turned around to find Alice standing there with my new set of clothes to go back on stage and sing my last song before we went out towards New York. **

**"hey Alice" I whispered as I added more purple eye shadow, and more eye liner. I even ended up passing the straightener threw my long bangs. I turned around and hugged her pixie body. **

**"here this would be perfect for this song okay. I nodded I took it from her and slipped off my rob and put it on. It was a beautiful floor length white dress I can't even seem to describe this dress it fit perfectly against my skin. It brought out my beauty.(on profile)**

**I nodded towards Alice and walked towards the door. "oh and Bella" I turned around to face her "he choose that dress for you" she turned around I laughed at her and felt my cheeks burn. **

**I walked towards the stage making sure no saw me what so ever. The music started I took the center stage as it rose. The fog came out above me. I held the mic in my hand tightly this was it the kick off to my tour. Who ever thought I would end up here. If you would have told me two years ago when I was 15 years old that I would be here in front of millions of fans.**

**People who waited to see me two days before the show. I would have laughed at you saying you have the wrong person.**

**I took hold of my mic and laughed when I saw the first sign with my name on it.**

**Edward + Bella = forever and always = in eternity = till death do them apart...**

**LOVE YOU EDWARD AND BELLA!**

**I looked at Edward and he had a big smile on his face as he saw me in the white dress. **

_We were both young when I first saw you_  
_I close my eyes and the flashback start_  
_I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air_  
_See the lights see the party the ball gowns_

**I felt the world slip beneath me. I felt the words flow out of my mouth**

_See you make your way through the crowd_  
_And say hello_  
_Little did I know_  
_That you were Romeo you were throwing pebbles_  
_And my Daddy said stay away from Juliet_

**I looked at Edward as I walked towards him, he laughed and bowed and asked for a dance. With my mic on my left hand I accepted. **

_And I was crying on the staircase_  
_Begging you please don't go_  
_And I said_

**He picked me up and twirled me around as he set me down on the bench. I laughed into the mic as I pulled up the mic supporting it on my ear as I put the hand mic behind the rose bushes.**

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_  
_I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run_  
_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_  
_It's a love story baby just say yes_

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you_  
_We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew_  
_So close your eyes_  
_Escape this town for a little while_  
_'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter_  
_And my Daddy said stay away from Juliet_  
_But you were everything to me_  
_I was begging you please don't go_  
_And I said_

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_  
_I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run_  
_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_  
_It's a love story baby just say yes_  
_Romeo save me they're trying to tell me _

**I danced around with him as I singed the words to him. The world was spinning. Yet the room seemed to be silent to my one else existed to me.**

_How to feel_  
_This love is difficult but it's real_  
_Don't be afraid we'll make it out of this mess_  
_It's a love story baby just say yes_

**I was on my feet singing to him softly I walked up to him smiling the world was full of screams.**

_I got tired of waiting_  
_Wondering if you were ever coming around_  
_My faith in you was fading_  
_When I met you on the outskirts of town_  
_And I said_

**I felt my feet run.**

_Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone_  
_I keep waiting for you but you never come_  
_Is this in my head I don't know what to think_

**I felt my feet lift off the ground.**

_He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring_  
_And said_

**He grabbed my waist in time as the cords pulled us up into the air off the ground. We were spinning in circles in each others arms. The world below us didn't seem to matter.**

_Marry me Juliet never have to be alone_

**I heard the screams get louder. My white dress got longer.I felt his arms tighten around my waist as we were back in our room. In that bed. The moonlight glowed against my skin. The northern star held its position as we were carried high above the stadium. This is my world. And I wouldn't give anything away to destroy it either.**

_I love you and that's all I really know_  
_I talked to your Daddy go pick out a white dress_  
_It's a love story baby just say yes_

_Oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh_

_'Cause we were both young _  
_When I first saw you._

**We were set down on the floor once our feet hit the ground. The magic was gone not fast enough to see his eyes shinning brightly. Before the lights went out and we were sent down the stage to do meet and greet. **

**But the feeling of being in his arms again made me miss him more especially after the most wonderful weekend we had alone together. Forever.**

I woke up once again feeling my heart starting to crack under the band aid. I looked towards the bed and there was Joe with his hand scratching his belly I giggled softly.

He looked so cute and calm. My heart though it didn't skip a beat for him. I felt myself sigh silently. I looked back out at the window. The moon was high and beautiful in its glory.

I can never forget his touch, his kisses. The moment I got out of the room I ran for it towards the elevator I felt my feet move faster than my heart. I knew Joe was there behind me. I ran towards the car I didn't care if we got bombed my paps all I wanted was to be set free from this world.

I looked at Joe as we were in his drive way. I felt the flashes from behind. He though was waiting for the garage doors to open.

He held my hand in his the whole way. Our bond is different from any other friends ship. We had gotten closer threw the years even before Gabby. Before the spotlight was shown on us.

The accident threw us together and made us stronger than I thought I would. I knew it would last. It was there written. It was fate for us to be as friends. But we feel the connection of being together before in our past lives.

We were once together. guess it didn't work out?

I felt the sting coming back into my eyes. I blinked the tears away again. I cried enough. For a moment though I felt my heart claw at the protection that held it together. I knew it was useless. to cry, to do something in order to feel better. I looked at Joe and I felt bad for him. He held me as I cried in his arms.

He brought the sweets, the greasy food, the sodas, the chick-flicks he brought the comedies, he brought it all. He took away my pain. I need to get away. But Charlie entered my mind once again.

I pulled my knees up to the comfortable sofa chair. It was my favorite when I needed to think. Now its all I can breath. I can never forget the way he begged me that night to not leave him. To not make him wright the song. I felt my heart beat go crazier. I can't believe I let him bring me back to this hell. Gabby is the reason I keep living.

My heart is shattered. My body is marked my scars.

My pain is reflected in my past, all over my future.

My present is what keeps me sain.

He is the reason I even came back but why? I still ask myself that every night. I knew it was stupid but if I didn't I would have never had Gabby. She is my angel. Though she may be a semi of him. and a semi of me. It was all okay.

The pain though it never goes away. I looked out the window again. I wished for it to be back to the beginning where the future was unclear, but it was all good, the past was the past, but the present was the moments I would cherish even if the crowd was just of 10. It was what I wanted back.

But once you leave it all behind you can never go back.

I have it all to blame to my heart for it was scared of it to beg him back. My mind moved my feet across the U.S. just to forget him yet I stare at the same moon he does to realize.

What if I did need him here besides me?holding me threw the night saying its all okay? when it wasn't.. It was all over. I am facing him again tomorrow wait no today later.

Brace yourself Bella for the week will not get any better...

* * *

DarBear67! can you get more ppl to Read my story?and to review?

thanks REVIEW! :p

Lady G.


	7. Chap 7:she

_My heart is shattered. My body is marked by scars._

_My pain is reflected in my past, all over my future._

_My present is what keeps me sain._

_He is the reason I even came back but why? I still ask myself that every night. I knew it was stupid but if I didn't I would have never had Gabby. She is my angel. Though she may be a semi of him. and a semi of me. It was all okay._

_The pain though it never goes away. I looked out the window again. I wished for it to be back to the beginning where the future was unclear, but it was all good, the past was the past, but the present was the moments I would cherish even if the crowd was just of 10. It was what I wanted back._

_But once you leave it all behind you can never go back._

_I have it all to blame to my heart for it was scared of it to beg him back. My mind moved my feet across the U.S. just to forget him yet I stare at the same moon he does to realize._

_What if I did need him here besides me?holding me threw the night saying its all okay? when it wasn't.. It was all over. I am facing him again tomorrow wait no today later._

_Brace yourself Bella for the week will not get any better...

* * *

_

_Chapter 7:SHE'S BACK!_

_"I don't care if you choose her but look at my daughter?" I felt pain. My eyes wouldn't open. _

_The pain in my chest was some deep pressure of where I could breath. _

_I felt myself tied to a bed. It was cold. I felt my skin hot. I felt as if I was just hit by a bus. "I know its my fault I put her in this place Charlie I know! But I can't let her die!" _

_"of course its your fault! you didn't think about her you thought about yourself! I can't even believe she put her eyes on a bastard like you!"_

_Edward I felt my heart beat start to go crazy. The machine was proof. I was broken and beyond repair._

_I was everything I wished to never be. My heart called out to him even though it was in pieces. How is it possible that I lived threw this pain. I should have died. Open your eyes Bella. _

_Open them and see the world as it is. Open your eyes and see the bastard that destroyed you.  
_

_"Bella?" I heard Charlie whisper. I tried moving my eyes open but they wouldn't budge. I tried to again and they did but Charlie kept looking at me as if I wasn't awake. _

_"dad?" "Bella are you awake?" I heard his frantic voice my heart rate increased at an uneven pace._

_"she can hear us?" his voice it was worried and full of concern. I got up and I looked down at my body. _

_What the fuck?_

_ I was dead? _

_Alive? _

_um in between?_

_ Ugh life is so hard. _

_I looked over at him he looked as if he hadn't slept in days. Weeks even. "I am guessing call your dad" Charlie argued. He ran out of there in search of Carlise. _

_I can't believe Carlise even had time to double major in both careers. Managing and Med school. He always said he would do the same. He alawys was interested in having a chance to bring people back to life. Help them threw the procedure._

_I heard his footsteps. I looked up and saw him there full of wonder he looked so dead. His eyes are so empty full of nothing. I got out of bed well my soul did I looked at Charlie and he looked worn out as well._

_How long has it been? A week?_

_Days?_

_Months?_

_I felt myself become tired. I knew it was time for me to leave. My heart rate dropped. It was slowly going down. I felt better. The pressure was gone._

_The pain became less._

_The memories seemed to fade._

_The moments of happiness stayed._

_The one that stuck the most was of him over Tanya.._

_He didn't want me._

_I wasn't good enough._

_I was plain. boring. ugly. Nothing._

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beeeeeeppp..._

_"NO! Bella! Don't leave me!" _

"AH!" i looked around and saw Nick looking down at me with a terrified look on his face. "are you okay?" "wa-t-er" I croaked out. He nodded and went downstairs running.

I took a deep breath. It was just a dream. I looked out the window and the moon was high in the sky. I looked over at the door. I walked down grabbing onto the wall for support.

I walked into the kitchen "thank you" I told Nick as I took the bottle of water.  
"the accident?" he looked at me with so much concern on his face. "yeah, I had another one about him and Tanya also." I whispered looking out the kitchen window.

"how did you know?" he asked me. I looked at him confused of what he was asking me. "how did you know he was the one?" he asked in a different way.

I smiled softly at him. "um its hard to explain." I whispered. "its okay if you don't want to" He replied. "no I do want to tell you, but why do you want to know?" I asked him.

I turned fully to him and sat down on the stool. "Its just I look at Kevin and Daniella and I see he looks at her like no other girl in the world existed, and I look at Joe with Demi and I see she walks all over him, and he fallows her like a lost puppy. and so Miley well I am confused to see if she is actually the one? Get me?" he asked nervously as he ran a hand threw his curls.

"I knew it was him. The moment he walked into the room, everything stopped. The sounds of everyone laughing or talking were silent. The moment we locked eyes, its like if we had looked into each others souls. The moment we shook hands this electricity ran threw my veins making me feel alive like if I had just woken up from the dead. The moment our lips touched I saw it all. The dream house, the big wedding, the rings, the promises, the long nights in each others arms, the fame didn't matter, the house full of kids, us sitting in our rocking chairs with old gray hair and wrinkled skin. The memories together. The love. Truth. Peace. Everything I had ever wanted. And boy did I want it bad. I wanted it all with him dead or alive. I didn't care about the consequences." I took a breather and looked back out the window I got up and walked towards the sink.

"I knew he was the one when we made love for the first time, with the moonlight and stars above us proof that it was true. The way our bodies molded into each other like if he was my other half. I took the gift of him, there with me with no questions asked. With no care of being selfish. I had always been selfless to everyone. I gave up break out roles for others. I put others first before me. I let my dreams pass me by every time so others could get there and live the dream. But when he came along I became selfish with him. I didn't want to share with anyone I didn't want to give up what I had with him." I felt the tears about to burst from my eyes.

"I knew he was mine forever by the way we were kinda the same but in a way different. But let me tell you this Nick I knew the moment he walked in threw the door, it was if God had sent me an angel my savior, the way my heart beat increased making itself known that it was alive. You will know in time if you still don't. But in your case its already written in you destiny. She is your other half. She is meant to be yours" I whispered the last part.

I looked back at him with the tears now pooling down my face. "Belly. You know he is meant to be yours too." I laughed slightly "right.." I whispered as I wiped away my tears. "thats why he had Tanya take my place" I whispered.

"Belly. He left her, he never wanted her, when you got in that 4 month coma he stood beside you day and night. He had to take a bath in the hospital because he never wanted to leave you. He had Esme bring him clothes. It was insane. He was dead without you. When you walked away he went after his dream since you told him to pursue everything he ever wanted. Yet all he wanted was you." He looked at me with a hard look.

"then why did he do this to me? Why did he fuck her instead of coming to me? Why did he choose her over me? He knew what it would do to me, then why did he even continue with it?" I argued.

"Belly, its not.. you know what why don't you talk to him? why don't you tell him about Gabby? Why did you keep her away from her own father? Did you want him to go threw the same thing Renee put Charlie threw? Did you want him to feel the same thing so he could understand it?" He screamed back.

I felt my stomach drop. Did I do it on purpose? I felt my heart rate increase. I was too dumb, stupid and selfish. I looked back at Nick and it dawned on him what he had just said. "take care of her I am going on a run" I whispered back as I felt my feet pick up the pace.

I didn't even think about anything else. I ran to the place where we first met. The place we first kissed. The place where we made love under the stars and the moonlight.

I made it to the scent of salt. The waves crashing against the sand. I looked at the waterfall and the flowers and the palm trees all around me the secret place where our hearts first met. I looked at the little lake. With the rocks all around.

I looked back around me. I felt my walls coming down and fast. I felt my heart rate increasing. I felt him near and here. I looked around for him. I knew he was there I felt the electricity run threw my veins. I felt alive again.

"I am right here" he said. The voice that I imagined threw my dream. The way the wind blew it against my hair and into my ears, the way it was all music to my ears and heart.

I locked eyes with him. His emerald eyes made me feel as if we were back into our first meeting. The way time seemed to reverse back to me being 15 and him being 17. It was all I could do in me to not run into his arms. I stared at him with no emotion in my face.

"what makes you think I was looking for you?" I said in a cold voice. "your eyes darted around this place. You only ever ran to this place unless you felt the need to feel at peace with me" he whispered.

"what makes you think I wanted peace with you?" I looked around and sat down on the rocks. "let me explain please." he whispered.

"I would say don't but I doubt it would stop you. But please I just want some peace please give me some time to let it all sink in." I pleaded

"fine, but answer this." he asked "what?" I looked at him.

"why did you leave?" he whispered.

I felt my world stop. I felt my heart explode do I tell him about Gabby? "I left because I didn't want to deal with you and Tanya or Rosalie telling me she was right, or Alice trying to help me out when we know she was just being nice. Or having Emmett trying to make me laugh but deep inside feeling sorry for me, or Jasper trying to control the situation."

I whispered. "you can't change what already happened you know. but the other reason why I really left was because-"

Snap.

Snap.

"what was that?" I asked. I looked around and saw the flashes. I felt myself being pulled to the other side of the water fall running towards the beach.

"OH MY GOD! ISABELLA SWAN IS BACK!" I heard one of the paps scream.

"AHHH SHES BACK!" I heard people yell.

I ran towards his car. We took off towards my house the house was full of hundreds of paps. He did a u-turn and drove towards the hospital, it was also full we barely made it into the other side of the building.

We ran upstairs and had body guards all over the place. I walked towards the waiting room. I looked at my family and friends "Bella! sweetie your back how you feeling?" "good" I said in a cold voice towards Jessica. I turned on the TV.

"well breaking news is back. It seems as if Isabella Marie Swan is back from hiding!" "news are she is back to see Chief Swan whom is in sever condition." "the teen queen pop sensation is back and we don't know if she is back for good? or for some time?"

"its looks like Bella Swan is back and is steamy up with Edward Cullen! could it be she is back for him? or for charlie?"

"Bella swan is back in town and with a baby girl! Now we know why she left don't we John?..."

"WHAT?" I looked behind me and saw Edward Cullen himself there looking shocked at the picture on the TV screen of me and Gabby.

It dawned on him "oh my god she's mine..." I looked up at him with guilt all over my face.


	8. Chap 8:WAT!

_"well breaking news is back. It seems as if Isabella Marie Swan is back from hiding!" "news are she is back to see Chief Swan whom is in sever condition." "the teen queen pop sensation is back and we don't know if she is back for good? or for some time?"_

_"its looks like Bella Swan is back and is steamy up with Edward Cullen! could it be she is back for him? or for charlie?"_

_"Bella swan is back in town and with a baby girl! Now we know why she left don't we John?..."_

_"WHAT?" I looked behind me and saw Edward Cullen himself there looking shocked at the picture on the TV screen of me and Gabby._

_It dawned on him "oh my god she's mine..." I looked up at him with guilt all over my face._

* * *

**Chapter 8: Realization!**

"She's mine!" he growled out loudly. I looked up at him with guilt all over my face. I felt my heart jump up into my throat. My stomach dropped down to my feet.

"How could you take her away from us?" I looked behind him to see Alice standing there with her arms crossed. Her little figure shaking. "Ali-c-e..I-" she cut me off by a slap in the face. With Rosalie and Jasper right behind her.

I felt my face turn and burn with her hand now imprinted on my cheek. I heard her come closer to me. I flinched back "Bella I am so so-" she was about to touch my cheek but I felt rage bubble up inside me from all those years from Charlie being in that bed fighting off death.

I grabbed her hand and pushed her up against the wall. "How could I take her away from you guys?" I screamed. It felt good. I felt something for the first time since the day Gabby was born, the day she learned how to walk, talk, laugh, cry at night from the monsters under her bed.

"She was never yours Alice! She is mine! I raised her! I breast feeded her! I was the one who had to give up every dream, fan, my music! MY life! So EDWARD wouldn't blame me for taking him away from his dreams! so I wouldn't have Rosalie on my back every fucking day in my life telling me it was my fault that EDWARD DIDN'T GET TO LIVE LIFE! I gave up my passion! My passion! For you guys could live up to your dream! Everything I ever wanted was ripped away from me the day you supported Edward and Tanya! YOU TURNED YOUR BACK ON ME! SO DON'T COME TELLING ME! THAT I TOOK HER AWAY FROM YOU! OR ANYONE! CAUSE SHE IS MY DAUGHTER! I carried her in my womb for 9months and boy do I not regret it!"

I felt my breath being ripped away from me. Tears were running down my face. I felt his arms grab my waist. He pulled me away from Alice who was now getting comforted by Jasper.

How could she say that to me? How could she dare say that to me? How could she say I took my angel away from her? Edward? Jasper? Rosalie? Emmett?

"Rosalie said it would never happen! Alice you said it was going to be hard. Lauren said it was never meant to be! Emmett joked we were perfect! Yeah right look at it now Alice! Jasper just laughed with all the 'stupid' yet so true jokes! All he did was say we were meant to be together FOREVER! You guys knew better! Still he denied everything!" I sobbed harder.

"You guys knew all along! Yet you let me stand by and watch him mess with my heart! You stood around and saw me break down! Is this what you wanted! Did you want this to happen Alice? Did-" I was cut off by Rosalie.

"We didn't know! We thought he was just playing with Tanya! But you could have just asked us and we would have talked to him! How can you be so fucking selfish! Saying it was what it was because of us?-" she was cut off by Edward. "Shut up Rosalie this is between me and Bella!"

I felt him tug me down to his office. I kept protesting all the way. He opened his door and pushed me in and closed the door and double locked it. "Sound Proof" he whispered.

He looked at me and for the first time I felt my heart beat. I felt my eyes stop watering. I felt my self being pulled to him again as if we were back at the waterfall on our first meeting.

He leaned his hand out and I flinched back. "stay still" he whispered. He touched my cheek gently. He softly smoothed down the stinging. "hold on okay." he whispered back at me. He led me to the couch and sat me down.

He walked over to his mini fridge and got out a ice pack. I looked at him confused. He wrapped it in a towel and got some cream.

He gently smoothed some of the cream onto my now red swollen cheek. But I felt nothing no pain just his touch send sparks threw my body as if we were back in those days were he would hold me close like he did when I was worn out from concerts and from my sick days. I never could remember the day I ever felt this way.

I looked up to meet his eyes and made a mistake cuz all it took for me to call for him was to lock eyes with his and boy did I fall back into his trap again. But I felt myself trying to talk myself out of it but it was no use he had leaned his head against mine breathing deeply. "Let me explain please" he whispered.

"I can't go back to that moment, I can't go back feeling the pain. It took me months to numb my heart. But then Gabby was born and everything seemed okay. Like what you had done made no impact in my life in my heart. Yet I knew better. I can't forgive you cuz for me to do that I have to reopen the memories and the pain and the wounds and just I can't let that happen again." I whispered as I walked away from his fiery touch.

I couldn't think, breath or have control of what I was doing or saying. I knew I had to be far away from him as much as I could. I felt the pull I felt the ache in my heart start to reopen I could feel the memories ready to burst. I could feel my heart rate pick up. I could here the screehing tires of me running away from the images. I could hear the heart monitor beeping next to my bed for minutes, hours, days, weeks, months I could hear him sobbing and begging for me to forgive him.

I could hear the arguments the moments I hanged on a thin thread. I knew it was too late but I had to find a way to not to lose him. I knew it was hard. But my heart stayed my body just followed its command. I could never get the image of him on top of her out of my head no matter how many times I tried sleeping it off, or watching movies all day and writing lyrics days and nights for my angel.

But no matter how much I tried to keep the wounds covered, and the memories out of my mind, the pain away from my soul it would all come back full force. With no warning. I knew it was no use of fighting it yet my heart insisted on it. "I know what I did is unforgivable but I did it for you-" I couldn't help myself but cut in.

"for me!" I screamed. "then why didn't you just stay away from me! You went and fucked her so what? I wouldn't get killed? My career ruined? Myself on the edge of becoming the next Britney or Lindsey? Well let me tell you I almost became that! when you did that to me! I ended up being in a fucking four month coma! thanks that was a great vacation!" I screamed.

"Tanya threanted me with her father sending the mafia to kill you and Charlie, so yes I did it for you!" he yelled.

I froze. She did what?

Oh My god. He saved me from my own death.

What have I done?

Wait! She could have killed me and Gabby to. Oh hell NO! Mama Bear is back!

* * *

Review!

so tell me wat u guyz think?

oh and I was thinking to give me ideas?

or am i doing okay?


	9. Chap 9:his POV part 1

**Chapter 9: His view of accident  
**

I felt my heart beating crazy like. I didn't know how Bella would feel wanting to sing this duet with me. I felt like I was pushing her into this. Jasper gave me the nod. Alice Smiled and fixed my tie as she gave me the approved smile. Emmett was softly playing the beat on the drums. I felt myself bring the mic to my lips.

(_Edward_ / **Bella** / **_both_**)

_I'll keep going on_  
_As just another one_  
_With another song_  
_Who wants to be the only one for you_

I felt my heart beating out of its regular beat. I held the mic tightly in my hand._  
_

_Just another guy_  
_Blinded by your smile_  
_Just a lonely heart_  
_Can't stand this aching feeling we're apart, apart_

I felt myself gasp at the sound of her voice. The fans girls and guys were screaming and swaying with the music. I reached the angel before me.

**Let me sleep in your arms**  
**Let me breathe this clean bright light surrounding you**

**I know I'm not smart**  
**But still I'm trying hard**  
**Let me be your guard**  
**Protecting you, my angel, from the dark**

She whispered the words into the mic as if it was her last breath. It was incredible. I will never forget this song.

_I will not pretend_  
_That I'm just a friend_  
_My deliverance_  
_Will you think about me every now and then_  
_When I call again_

She walked back and forth threw the stage. Grabbing peoples hands. And having this big huge smile on her face. I felt as if we were in a dream. I was now in front of her.

**Let me sleep in your arms**  
**Let me breathe this clean bright light surrounding you**  
**Let me dream in your arms**  
**Let me breathe this clean bright light surrounding you**

She turned her back to me and leaned into me. Instinctively I wrapped them around her and she slowly turned to face me.

_Let me sleep in your arms_  
_Let me breathe this clean bright light surrounding you (in your arms)_

Our breaths were labored. I felt her fingers graze my cheek. I let my head fall softly onto her head. Forehead to forehead. The fans were going crazy.

**_Let me sleep in your arms_**  
**_Let me breathe this clean bright light surrounding you (you)_**

**_In your arms, just in your arms I want to spend my eternity..._**

I looked into her eyes deeply I never wanted this moment to end. It was barely our first month on this tour and I had already fallen in love with Isabella Marie Swan.

**_The accident: Edwards POV 2YRS AGO  
_**

_It was if the air I breathed was acid for it burned my lungs. She had seen me with Tanya therefore I broke her down. She was, is will always be my everything. _

_The way her car slid on the pavement from the rain. Her truck flipping four times I felt my heart drop. I didn't think about Tanya or anyone else. My angel was in that truck and could die._

_I felt myself carefully take her out and tried looking for her heartbeat I found none. I tried hearing if she was breathing, she wasn't. I performed CPR on her and on my fourth try to bring her back._

_She coughed up air as she greedily sucked in the air around us. She stared up and deep into my eyes. Her eyes no longer shined like the Stars above us. Her eyes no longer held the warming sensation, her eyes no longer searched mine for an explanation. Before she passed out she had whispered to me "Why couldn't you just let me die?" _

_She passed out. She had left quiet shallow breaths. She had wanted me to kill her? I heard the sirens as the paramedics asked me questions, I was able to go with her in the ambulance._

_I held her hand softly in mine. I bent down and whispered in her ear. "I could never let you die, cuz you are the only reason I live," I whispered as I moved away._

_It was the moment of silence for I hoped she survived this. She was strong, She is strong. She could hate me a forever it would hurt but the hurt that I could live with. No the hurt she would leave me on this earth to survive on my own for I would die if she did to._

_Please Bella don't leave me. Don't leave._

_"Please Bella don't make me write a song, please don't" I whispered to her. I let myself sob into her body. I couldn't let her die. I knew it was her chose but I just can't live my life without her. _

_She is my life. _

_All I can breath. _

_All I can think._

_All I can dream._

_All I want to touch._

_All I want to see is her beside me in our bed with only a bed sheet covering our bodies in the winter nights as we made love. I was hers and she was mines. _

_I could never forgive myself for I did. _

**Her Departure: Edwards POV 2yrs ago**

_I felt her before I saw her. I had made my turns around the stage with Emmett. With my guitar in hand. Once the song was over I went to my spot behind the baby grand Piano the one she had order especially for me and her to share. _

_I sat down and felt the air in my lungs leave me as she rose from the center of the stage. She had on her white dress on. It made her porcelain skin glow in that dress. _

_He felt his pants getting tighter. One thing was for sure his pants didn't shrink. Lil Eddie was having a problem thank god I am sitting. I looked at how her hair fell down to her waist in layers it being in natural slightly curled layers. _

_Her brown eyes glowed a dark chocolate brown that once held the love she felt for him. He knew had screwed up. But he had done it to save her life. _

_She walked up to the mic and held it in her hands. _

**Don't speak.  
I can't believe...  
This is here happening.**** Our situation isn't right.**

_He felt his body stiffen at how she had written this song right after their talk in the hospital. He continued playing as if nothing happened. But in his core he felt a blow._

**Get real, who you playing with?  
I never thought you'd be like this.  
You were supposed to be there by my side.**

_He felt as if the light was on him now. He knew he deserved it. The fans cheered for her as if she ruled the world and she did. She gave up her time and sleep to be with him._

**When you say that you want me, I just don't believe it.  
You're always ready to give up&&never turn around.**

_He had known he would have never been forgiven for it was his fault. He paid to much attention to him than to the fact that she mattered more than sleeping with Tanya he could have talked with everyone about this. _

**But what if I need you baby? **_I would be there._

**Would you even try to save me? **_Yes without even having to think about it._**  
**

**Or would you find some lame excuse to never be true? **_ No, never I had to save you from the mafia._**  
**

**What if I said I loved you? **_I would jump around from joy, and say those words back to you, I love you._**  
**

**Would you be the one to run to? **_Yes always and forever, never forget that Bella._

**Or would you watch me walk away without a fight?**_ No, I would put up a fight._

**I'm so sick of worrying that you're gonna quit over anything.  
I can trip&&you let go like that.  
&&everything that we ever were...  
It seems to fade, but not the hurt.  
Cause you don't know the good things from the bad.  
When I say that I want you, you know that I mean it.  
&&in my hour of weakness, there's still time to try.**

_I felt my heart break even more than I thought it would._**  
**

**But what if I need you baby?  
Would you even try to save me?  
**

**Or would you find some lame excuse to never be true?  
What if I said I loved you?  
Would you be the one to run to?  
Or would you watch me walk away without a fight?**

**Every time I speak you try&&stop me, cause every little thing I say is wrong.  
You say you're noticing, but you'll never see.  
This is who I really am, but you can't relate.  
Makes me wanna know right now if it's me you'll live with out, or would you change your mind?**

**What if I need you?**

**But what if I need you baby?  
Would you even try to save me?  
Or would you find some lame excuse to never be true?  
What if I said I loved you?  
Would you be the one to run to?  
Or would you watch me walk away without a...**

**Oh baby, what if I need you?**

**Yeah, yeah.**

**What if I need...  
What if I need you?**

**Oh, what if I need you?**

**If I need you, you, you... ? **

_I saw her on her knees in front of the fans but looking up as if asking why? I felt the stinging behind my eyes burning to get out._

_"Okay well here is my latest single Who Knew hit Emmett" she had yelled into the mic not once her voice broke but her eyes told a different story.  
_

**You took my hand  
You showed me how  
You promised me  
You'd be around **

**Uh huh  
That's right  
I took your words  
And I believed **

**In everything  
You said to me  
Yeah huh  
That's right  
**_  
She looked right at me and her stare cut right threw my soul. It hurt looking at her in the eye. But she could tell her next words would hurt me more than ever and she was glad in some way it would cause me some amount of pain I caused her.  
_

**If someone said three years from now  
You'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them out  
Cause they're all wrong  
I know better  
'Cause you said forever  
And ever  
Who knew**

**Remember when  
We were such fools  
And so convinced  
And just too cool  
Oh no,  
No no.  
I wish I could touch you again  
I wish I could still call you a friend  
I'd give anything  
**

_I knew it was true her words cut threw my shattered heart. Why? why couldn't I have just kept it in my pants. Why?  
_

**When someone said count your blessings now  
'fore they're long gone  
I guess I just didn't know how  
I was all wrong  
They knew better  
Still you said forever**

_She knew she was hurting me. I knew it was all true. Every one of her songs told a story and this one was telling the story of how I broke her heart. Rosalie always warned me saying it was never going to happen she wasn't "beautiful" but she was just that and more. Alice warned me it was going to be hard, with the fans, music producing,Live shows in different arenas and the paparazzi. Lauren threw herself at me all the time and kept saying we were the perfect couple and me and Bella were never meant to be. Emmett joked about the way we were perfect for each other and he was right. Jasper followed but he never knew how much it would hurt us both. They knew better and I still pushed it all away saying it wasn't true. But now look at us? It was all true.  
_

**And ever  
Who knew**

**Yeah yeah  
I'll keep you locked in my head  
Until we meet again  
Until we  
Until we meet again  
And I won't forget you my friend  
What happened**

**If someone said three years from now  
You'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them out  
Cause they're all wrong and  
That last kiss  
I'll cherish  
Until we meet again**

**And time makes  
It harder  
I wish I could remember**

_She was now on her knees begging to never forget to never forget how true these words were the last words she wrote to me, saying her silent goodbye and her breaking my heart._

**But I keep  
Your memory  
You visit me in my sleep**

**My darling**

**Who knew  
My darling  
My darling  
Who knew  
My darling  
I miss you  
My Darling  
Who Knew**

**Who knew **

_She bowed and grabbed the white roses which had fallen from the people in front of her whom threw it at her and they threw tissues at her telling her to not cry. She laughed it off as the glitter and colorful papers fell around her and fell in her hair. She laughed and walked off stage and walked out of our lives leaving only one note behind for each of us. To read on our own._

_Dear Alice, _

_I knew from the beginning I met you that we were just perfect and fit together as sisters and missing pieces in our life.I just want to say thank you for the dress ups every night there was a show or event I had to go to. Thank you for being there for me day and night. Thank you for choosing him over me. To protect him over me. I know he is your brother and all but you didn't have to turn your back on me every time I asked you why he had done this to me? For the nights I cried over and over him. Where I had to share a stage with him day or night I held it all in. _

_So thanks for everything and for choosing him over me. It showed me how you never really cared._

_Love, _

_Bella_

_Dear Rosalie,_

_Okay well I knew the moment you met me you hated me with ever passion there was in the world to hate. You made my life a living hell just my your looks, and you cold shoulder. But I really have to say Thank you for helping me with the showers and the walking around and making me food just so I could be getting better._

_Thank you,_

_Bella _

_p.s thanks for the plane ticket out of this life._

_Dear Emmett,_

_Hey! well I guess by the time you get this you will be in a rush and read it later for you want to party on the night of touring is over. So I just wanna say I will miss you forever Emmy Bear.I know what happened between me and him was none of your problem but thanks for 'keeping my back' like you promised when you walked away and helped your brother while I was left alone to wallow in my own pity._

_thanks for caring..?,_

_Bella_

_Dear Jasper,_

_Thanks for helping me with the giving me a shoulder to cry on. And thank you with helping me take my baby out of this life I will update you on if its a girl or a boy k._

_Thanks big brother._

_Bella _

_Dear Edward,_

_This was the hardest letter I had to write in my life. I wrote this letter over and over about four times. I wanted it to make sense. To have a meaning as to why I really left? But I guess you already know why. I wanted it to be perfect. But then I realized our life was never perfect we were both far from perfect so why want to make this letter perfect? Because for the first time in my life when I met you I knew we were destined to be together. _

_Crazy? Yea it was. Edward when our love life and personal life hit the cameras it was impossible to stir them away. We had caught the attention of every person out there. We caught the eye of producures who wanted to sign us. Us. The 'it' couple. _

_You gave me everything I wanted in life. But nothing I ever need. Cuz all I needed was you there beside me. You just there as friends, family, brother, boyfriend any of it. As long as you were there with me. But you had chosen to be with Tanya. I try and forget that night. I try and forget it all. But the pain consumed my heart and every aspect of my life. _

_Every where I looked and was at I saw you and only you. But then I heard those words you whispered to me on the first night back from the hospital. Edward all I wished for after you left me here and broken was for it too all go back to the beginning. _

_To the start where our eyes first met. Where our lips first touched. Where our bodies first intertwined. Where you first held me and said everything was going to be okay. I wanted it all back to the beginning. But now I knew I was wrong thinking it was all ever going to be from the beginning again. It would never be like it was before._

_I will never forget our moments, and the way you touched and looked at me the way you held me. But I stupid to think you will ever think of me like that. Now I know that every time we made 'love' you thought of Tanya._

_You can take a breath of relief now for I took the one ticket out of your life and out of my dream._

_I willl always Love you,_

_Bella forever yours in body and soul._

_

* * *

_

K

well Review!

Tell me what you think?

I am going to have l=the next chapter on Edward again k.


	10. Chap 10:his pov part 2

**Edwards POV: 6month anniversary  
**

_She had no idea I was in the crowd. She looked so different from below. She glowed like if she was just a dream. She was dancing on the stage as if she owned it. _

_She had no idea she did. The surprise concert was sold out in 1 minute once she twittered about it, my-spaced it, face-booked it, it was like a war for once she had spoken out about it everything was sold out in a minute. _

_She owned Hollywood. She owned the stage. She owned music for she was the queen of music she done lots of R&B, pop, soul, rock, scream, its like she dominated the music she wrote._

_She was what I called a rock star. She had truly risen from a world where she was nothing to a world where she belonged in. She became a world wide hit. Her voice had captured my heart and I knew she was the one. _

_I looked up at her it was our 6 month anniversary and I wanted to be here for her. It was a big show for her. She had put everything else on hold just to rehearse and plan out this night. _

_She wanted it all to be perfect for her fans. She had them at the palm of her hand every row was full. She had brought them something to have faith in. She gave those who thought had no more strength in them she gave her strength for them to achieve the greatness._

_She wrote new songs. She played new harmony's. She stayed up late looking at the new wardrobe for her fans. Her Forks fans. This is where it had all started. She became someone because of Forks and there she stood in her glory to give them a thank you._

_I stood in the front row staring out at her to see she was smiling and laughing and dancing and twirling around as the fireworks went off. She had ended her concert and walked off stage. But before she left she came to the front rows and reached forward to touch their hands and grab some gifts._

_She came down right in front of me. Her eyes locked with mine, I gave her the crooked smile, the smile that was only for her._

_She gasped softly as she reached for someone else's hand. This is why I came to see her. I smiled._

**The 4 month coma: Narrator POV**

_It was as if his lungs no longer could hold him up for every time he looked at her broken body it was a punch to the stomach for it made him break down all over again. _

_He would stare at her and wonder when she would just wake up and claim that pay back is a bitch. Of course he thought threw that one the first month. He didn't go home, he didn't leave that room unless they checked on her every time. _

_He would go and eat something just cause everyone dragged him away from her. _

_He would buy her fresh new white roses which had become her favorite from their first date. He had held her hand and promised her the world millions of times. _

_He had asked for her forgiveness countless of times yet she could never respond to him for her lips were sealed shut her breathing was being controlled threw the tubes down her throat. _

_He had millions of nightmares for the first two months. _

_The third month he whispered forever in her ear. _

_Forever he will stand there beside her to fight this off._

_Forever he will worship the ground she walked on._

_Forever he will love her._

_Together they will be forever._

_Forever. The nights of passion they shared will be memorable._

_Forever she had whispered to him when she promised him she will forever be his._

_It was the one word she held onto every night as she walked around the hospital her spirit kept wandering around seeing her family coming in and out threw the front doors. _

_Forever kept her alive for he whispered it in her dreams. Though she could not sleep. Though she could not hold his hand, caress his touch. It was how everyone held her together._

_One night when her heart had given out on them and she had begun to disappear. The doctors brought her back and kept her stable._

_Carlisle had walked in and sat next to her bed. He had purple bags under his eyes just like everyone else in this hospital did. Everyone had put in so much effort to save her. _

_Bella felt like crying for seeing the man she once seen as a father before the accident he had become like a father to her even more. He held her small boned hand in his large soft hands. _

_"Bella oh Bella" he whispered. "Esme, has me all involved into her angels and her little spirit friends. But let me tell you Bella you have been a fighter your whole life and have let anyone stop you before for when you stepped into that stage you held the world into the palm of your hands. You had them begging for more."_

_He whispered as he let the tears fall freely. I never had seen Carlisle cry before. I had seen Charlie but never Carlisle. Charlie had told me to not give up yet to fight off this pain and fight off the world that he will be waiting for her when she opened her eyes. _

_"The first time I saw you on that stage with Edward I saw the way you two moved in sync with each other. The way you two moved on stage it was if you too knew what the music made you guys do. It was a dream to see my youngest son on the stage and see all my other kids doing something they love I saw you dancing on that stage as if you owned it and it made the crowd go wild and live up the dream."_

_He leaned down and choked on a sob._

_"Bella your like my own daughter, you were born to do this and be famous and be a somebody whom sold out more records than that girl Miley Cyrus did. Bella I get it if you want to just let go and become one of them. One of the angels of the spirit friends. Its okay I get it but please give us a heads up before you decide to leave Edward keeps telling me he doesn't want to write a song so please Bella Think this threw" He whispered one more time. _

_Bella felt the choking on a sob erupt in her chest yet tears did not erupt from her brown eyes. Her eyes looked lifeless. She knew that for her reflection did not show in the mirrors. _

_Edward had walked in later and held her hand and begged her for him to not write a song. _

_"Bella please don't make me do this, don't make me write a song" he whispered. _

_"Remember that time when we sat in the recording studio trying to write a song and you had asked me why I never wrote a song about you, well I don't cause I wont write a song unless you break my heart, leave me, cheat on me, or die on me. But please don't make me write a song about this please" he begged._

_That was on the fourth month. It was when she knew then she could no longer have this control ever again. She had kept begging for her to wake up. She felt a hand touch her cheek. _

_It took all her power to put all her strength into her right hand. She felt herself groan as if it was her trouble of breathing. She had wished for so many things but she had never wished this hard to have the strength to move her hand on his. _

_Her eyes suddenly had flashed open as she gasped for air. "Edward" she gasped. She was back and she knew she had stayed just for him. She was his forever. He was hers forever. _

_He controlled her heart and body forever and she owned his body, heart and soul forever. _

_It was meant to be a forever._

_Forever._

**The first concert after the accident: Bella's POV**

_I had never thought I would be doing this. I was making a come back after the concert. It was frightening to get into a car not knowing if another accident would occur. _

_"How you doing Los Angeles!" I screamed into the mic. I felt the air leave me as I saw the biggest block party ever being done. I was the one who was able to pull this off. I can't believe I am doing a comeback in a way. _

_I felt my heart beating it was time I whispered to myself. I hadn't spoken much to him. For my heart was broken I had no clue as what to make of it. I looked at him when I picked up my guitar and sat down on the stool and watched him as he came down beside me and sat at the piano. He looked at me and I nodded. he nodded back. (Ordinary Girl by Miley Cyrus)  
_

_**Don't get me wrong **_  
_**I love who I am**_  
_**I don't wanna be ungrateful**_  
_**It probably sounds strange**_

I felt as though every eye was on me and him as I strummed the strings on my guitar and he barely touched the black and white keys as I whispered the words into the mic next to my lips it was attached to my ear and the mic came down next to my mouth.

_**I really love the role I play**_  
_**The songs I sing**_  
_**But with all the fame**_

I looked back up at the night sky and remembered the moments he held me maybe I should let him have his way with me once again. I need him.

_**The things that seem so simple**_  
_**Suddenly, so far out of reach**_  
_**Wish that they could see that underneath**_  
_**I'm just an ordinary girl!**_

I had wrote this song right after I woke up and had dozens of papz outside the doors of the hospital. I laid in bed for weeks and had physical therapy as I let it all fall back into place I had inspiration as I let the fear course threw my body.

_**Sometimes I'm lazy**_  
_**I get bored**_  
_**I get scared **_  
_**I feel ignored**_  
_**I feel happy**_  
_**I get silly**_  
_**I choke on my own words**_

I had never wished for something as much as I did for this to be on stage with my fans and sing my songs. It is part of who I am.

_**I make wishes**_  
_**I have dreams**_  
_**And I still want to believe**_  
_**Anything can happen in this world, **_  
_**For an ordinary girl**_  
_**Like you, like me.**_  
_**For an ordinary girl**_  
_**Like you, like me.**_

I was always good at dreaming it all, and believing it will all be okay.  
_**How are you?**_  
_**Hello, Goodbye**_  
_**One day here**_  
_**One day there**_  
_**And again it's time to go**_

I just was never good at living it all, knowing how hard it will be to even stand here with everyone watching me.

_**Miss popular always on the road**_  
_**Put my best foot forward**_  
_**Gotta get on with the show**_  
_**Strike a pose for the front cover of a magazine**_  
_**Every where I arrive, I get high-5's**_  
_**They pay me larger than life**_  
_**I'm just an ordinary girl!**_

I am no longer the same girl I was when I entered Hollywood by storm.

_**Sometimes I'm lazy**_  
_**I get bored**_  
_**I get scared **_  
_**I feel ignored**_  
_**I feel happy**_  
_**I get silly**_  
_**I choke on my own words**_  
_**I make wishes**_  
_**I have dreams**_  
_**And I still want to believe**_  
_**Anything can happen in this world**_  
_**For an ordinary girl**_

I have gone threw so much and yet I stand here making something out of what I want and breath.

_**So give it everything or nothing at all**_  
_**Get back on your feet when you stumble and fall**_  
_**A little luck can go a long way**_  
_**So don't you worry about what people say **_  
_**Who knows when the wind may blow **_  
_**For an ordinary girl...Mmm..**_  
_**I'm just an ordinary girl!**_

_**Sometimes I'm lazy**_  
_**I get bored**_  
_**I get scared **_  
_**I feel ignored**_  
_**I feel happy**_  
_**I get silly**_  
_**I choke on my own words**_  
_**I make wishes**_  
_**I have dreams**_  
_**And I still want to believe**_  
_**Anything can happen in this world, **_  
_**For an ordinary girl**_  
_**Like you, like me.**_  
_**For an ordinary girl**_  
_**Like you, like me.**_  
_**For an ordinary girl...Mmm..**_  
_**For an ordinary girl**_  
_**Like me, like you.**_

_It was the night I let him back in. I let him back in just for one month and it was hell all over again. The one night I let him hold me we made love together in that room, room 14. It was the night I let him come back into my life for just 29 days._

_"Edward" I whispered as he knocked at my door at 8pm that night. I let him in. "what are you doing here?" I whispered as he closed the door, and hugged me to him. _

_"I can't keep doing this Bella I need you please, give me another chance please." he whispered against my forehead. I looked up at him and looked into his eyes as he leaned down into my lips. _

_He brushed them against mine. I soon had found myself responding. I grabbed him by his shirt and tugged him towards me. I led him into my room passed the doors where we held each other and made love. Where he kept whispering his love for me and I responded with a look or a moan. _

_"please take away my pain" I whispered against his lips as he massaged his tongue against mine. He took off my shirt and shirt and I slipped off his shirt as I raked my nails over his abs and I ended up digging them in as he sucked into my neck. _

_It was my weakness right under my ear I unbuckled his pants and he ripped off my sweats with my underwear._

_I pulled down his pants and boxers. I felt my world spin as he pushed me into the bed. The soft pillows made my back arc into his naked body. I felt complete. _

_"Wait I need the condom-" I interuppted him "no, me on pill" I whispered against his lips._

_ He pushed into me. I felt my eyes roll into the back of my head. A moan left my lips. I felt the bed start to shake and bang against the wall._

_I felt my heart beat increase. "Faster" I whispered. As I whimpered out in almost pain as he kept going slow. _

_"No, I need to show you how I feel, how I need to make this feeling last" he whispered into my neck "ugh, shit! ugh I can't fuck!" I squealed out a moan. _

_"fine baby want it faster here it goes" he whispered as he pushed into me more forcefully, and faster. I soon found myself holding on to him as I felt stars clouding my eyes. _

_"ugh! you close baby" I whispered against his lips. _

_I whimpered as he touched me and pounded into me for more. I soon found myself biting into his shoulder and having my nails dig into his back as I exploded and felt him around me. _

_I felt him exploded. It was the one night I found myself complete once again. "I want to spend a forever in you arms" I whispered against his chest. "I promise a forever for you baby" he whispered. against my neck.  
_

**The truth: EPOV**

_I couldn't believe it Bella was pregnant before she left me. She took her away from me? why? I tried looking at the side where I had become an asshole but in the end I found myself furious. _

_I had no idea what was going on around me. I kept thinking about the baby girl I had created but never got the chance to hold. Why?_

_I gave her everything yet it was all proof of how big of an ass hat I had become. I then came to my senses to see Rosalie yelling at Bella I told her to shut up and enough was enough._

_I dragged Bella out of the waiting room to my office I told her why I did what I had done. But I was different back then I just wanted her to be safe._

**The Present: Narrator POV**

She still couldn't rap her head around it. She was mad but sad? She felt as if she was falling? It was like she was thrown into a world where only hate existed.

She had tried avoiding her eyes from him. She had tried to stop herself from looking at those emerald eyes whom always seemed to capture her heart, breath and soul.

She then heard a beep. She made the mistake of looking up at him and saw how his eyes held so much emotion. They both had remembered the night she gave him that night in the hotel room made her body respond to his as she was an instrument.

"Its Charlie" he whispered. He walked up to the door and unlocked the door and walked out with her following close behind him. She walked into the room to see Edward holding the shocks in his hand as he ripped open Charlie's chest to put them there.

Please Charlie not yet, please. She kept whispering to herself. Edward had shocked Charlie's chest twice and he did not respond. He started to do CPR as the nurse gave him air.

Please.

The line was dead. It had gone dead just like how her heart had when she had seen Tanya on Edward's lap after that special month together.

There was no beating and it scared her to death to see how the strongest man she knew was in a death wish.

She was no longer fighting with her dad. She was fighting death herself to keep him alive.

Now the only question was would Charlie give in to death itself or would he wake up again.

Beep

Beep

Beep...


	11. Chap 11:Moments like these

"Its Charlie" he whispered. He walked up to the door and unlocked the door and walked out with her following close behind him. She walked into the room to see Edward holding the shocks in his hand as he ripped open Charlie's chest to put them there.

Please Charlie not yet, please. She kept whispering to herself. Edward had shocked Charlie's chest twice and he did not respond. He started to do CPR as the nurse gave him air.

Please.

The line was dead. It had gone dead just like how her heart had when she had seen Tanya on Edward's lap after that special month together.

There was no beating and it scared her to death to see how the strongest man she knew was in a death wish.

She was no longer fighting with her dad. She was fighting death herself to keep him alive.

Now the only question was would Charlie give in to death itself or would he wake up again.

Beep

Beep

Beep...

* * *

**Chapter 11:Missing those times...**

It shouldn't be like this I asked myself thousands of times. I looked out the window and for the first time in two years to touch this piano. I had come home once Charlie had gotten stable. I had brought Edward with me also and I would never forget it. His clothes 80 dollars, his hair gel 30 dollars, his shoes 50 dollars. His expression was priceless.

**"CHARLIE!" I felt myself scream as I ran towards his bed. "No, Bella relax let me do the work move!" Edward argued with me as I struggled against him. **

**"No Charlie! You still haven't met Gabriela Stephanie Swan Cullen!" I yelled and sobbed against his bed as Edward tried to pull me away. But once he heard the name of our daughter he froze. He knew the name. We both knew the name.**

**Gabriela was what my Nana was called. My grandmother. Her middle name Stephanie. Gabriela stood for warrior she is a warrior. Stephanie is for strength and power. Both were what my Nana was. She had been the warrior when she fought off the cancer. Strength and power to keep going and keep living. **

**He knew exactly how much she meant to me. He knew how much I loved that name. He just never thought he would have ever heard me say those names ever again. Then I heard the one thing which made my lungs feel the air and breathe it in once again. Charlie's heartbeat it was coming back slowly and softly. **

**Beep.**

**Beep.**

**It had made me feel better. I had said her name. "Gabriella Stephanie Swan Cullen" whispered a gruff, ruff, soft, deep voice. A voice I hadn't heard in days since the phone call. I immediately grabbed the cup of water and handed it to Charlie "yea daddy, thats my angel and your granddaughter" I whispered to him.**

**He smiled slightly but then started to cough loudly. The nurses put him to sleep. "He won't wake up till tomorrow at noon" Edward whispered at me. **

**I nodded and kissed my fathers cheek. I let Edward take me away from my fathers room, bed. It all hurt but I felt my heart ache still there just the pain of how much its all gone threw I now see Charlie just lifted up my mood and heartache. **

**I walked out of the hospital with my family right behind me and around me. With Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, mom, Jacob, Seth, Leah, Miley, Demi, Taylor S., Taylor L., Robert, Kristin,Lauren, Jessica, Mike, there was more but I had no more thoughts in my mind to have the list go on and on.  
**

**For, my thoughts were cut short once I walked out I forgot we had the paparazzi waiting for us. I looked up only to see about 500 or more paparazzi. Around the exit. **

**They had all ran in front of me I felt blinded by the flashes. I then felt my heart beating and I started to feel myself smile and throw them a peace sign. "Hey guys" I whispered. **

**I had no sunglasses to protect my eyes. I felt like I was back into my old shoes. I was shifted back to the moment when they started yelling for information.**

**"Hey Bella! look over here!" yelled one.**

**"Hey Bella! Why did you disappear on us?" yelled another.**

**"Bella is it true the child is yours!" yelled about three others.**

**"Bella wait! Give us a pose! Throw us a peace sign!" yelled other ones. I didn't answer any of the questions I didn't pose for them I just gave them the peace sign as I walked towards Edward's car. **

**His windows were tinted. So I leaned back on the seat. I let my heart rate slow down. I looked to my left to see that John his driver was going to drive us back at the Jonas House. I saw the bodyguard in the passenger seat as well. I then felt tried and worn out. I felt my heart slowly calm down.**

**I looked at Edward and I then gave no damn about what my head was saying but what my heart was saying. My head said stay away from him don't you dare and sit in his lap and have him comfort you. **

**My heart said let it happen. Let him take you in his arms and hold you. Let yourself feel the comfort and love you miss. So I did. I looked at Edward to see him looking at me with this look of wonder and adoration. The one look I had learned to fall in love with. **

**I didn't care the for the cameras flashing away at me and him trying to catch a glimpse of us. I leaned into his shoulder he put his arm around me. I looked up into his eyes to see him nod my way. I felt my self smile in a way that Gabriella couldn't make me. I smiled with joy and pure love making its way into my veins. **

**I climbed into his lap and let him hold me for the way home. Home yea its not my home but it became one after Charlie's and Renee's divorce. I needed a place to be and they gave it to me. **

**I arrived home and we were greeted with hundreds of paparazzi. I let out a whimper into Edwards chest. I breathed in his musky scent and it immediately made me feel safe and loved.I gripped his shirt and kept whimpering into his chest.**

**"Its okay love we are here, just hold onto me okay love?" I nodded. I stopped whimpering and looked up into his eyes. He called me love? I snuggled into his chest. He carried me into the living room. Where the whole family was. He put me down as Gabi came and ran over to me. **

**"Hey angel! how were you with mama J?" I asked. I bent down at her level and brought her up to my hip. "Very good! How is Papi?" she asked softly. "hey is doing good we are going to visit him tomorrow. and guess what?" I asked her as I smiled at her.**

**"What?" she asked as her curious hazel eyes grew. "Remember what I told you about Daddy?" I asked her. She nodded. "what did I tell you?" I asked back as I put her on the couch and set her down. I saw how everyone moved away from the living room and into the back porch. **

**"You told me that he was very handsome, very gentlemen, and that one day he would come back from his long business trip." she said as she let her legs swing back and forth. **

**Her bronze locks swinging back and forth. I looked at her and saw Edward look at me with a curious gaze. "exactly and well Daddy had called me earlier today and asked if he could come by and met you." I said as I pulled Edward down with me. **

**"Daddy is here!" she squealed. I nodded. "Edward this our daughter and Gabi this is daddy" I said as I looked at him bend down and lock eyes with her. **

**"Daddy!" she squealed. She then threw herself on him. Her little arms around his neck and her short legs around him well as much as she could. **

**"Ella" he whispered. His arms went around her and held her as tears built up in his eyes. He locked eyes with me "thank you" he whispered so low I don't think Gabi had even heard it for she was squealing out loud. **

**"Daddy! Your home! Finally!" she squealed. She was smiling so big and she looked so happy. I walked away from them and gave them time to catch up. I saw how Gabi dragged Edward into the kitchen and started squealing about daddy being home. I walked up the stairs and into my room. **

**Every time Renee and Charlie fought or when I wanted to just get away from everyone and everything. I spent more time here than at home. I also spent my other free time writing music and at concerts, interviews or at our secret place.**

**I walked up to the window and sat down near the window. The rocking chair I had near the window. I looked out at the view. It was the view to the backyard. **

**I saw Edward running after Gabi. He had his green eyes glowing with love and adoration for our daughter. He picked her up and twirled her around and put her on his shoulders.**

**She giggled and smiled. She held my heart in hers. My little angel is the reason why I kept looking back at him. I got up from the chair after a good hour of sitting there. I walked over to the piano in the center of the room.**

I had the balcony doors open and it led to the backyard I didn't bother to close them. I sat down on the bench. I looked down at the keys to see them just as how they were. Black and white. Simple and beautiful.

I touched the first note and I felt my heart rate slowly melt into it. The beat of my heart led my fingers into the melody. I had started to play the one song when me and Edward had started to date. I found myself starting to say his name with no stuttering or pain.

I let my heart flow into the song. My lips started to move.

_It's funny when you find yourself _  
_Looking from the outside_  
_I'm standing here but all I want_  
_Is to be over there_  
_Why did I let myself believe_  
_Miracles could happen_  
_Cause now I have to pretend _  
_That I don't really care_

_I thought you were my fairytale_  
_A dream when I'm not sleeping_  
_A wish upon a star_  
_Thats coming true_  
_But everybody else could tell_  
_That I confused my feelings with the truth_  
_When there was me and you_

_I swore I knew the melody_  
_That I heard you singing_  
_And when you smiled _  
_You made me feel_  
_Like I could sing along_  
_But then you went and changed the words_  
_Now my heart is empty_  
_I'm only left with used-to-be's_  
_Once upon a song_

_Now I know your not a fairytale_  
_And dreams were meant for sleeping_  
_And wishes on a star _  
_Just don't come true_  
_Cause now even I tell _  
_That I confused my feelings with the truth_  
_Cause I liked the view_  
_When there was me and you_

_I can't believe that_  
_I could be so blind_  
_It's like you were floating_  
_While I was falling_  
_And I didn't mind_

_Cause I liked the view_  
_Thought you felt it too_  
_When there was me and you_

I looked up to se_e E_dward standing there in front of me. "When there was me and you" I softly whispered. Maybe things can go back to the way its meant to be "just me and you" he whispered.

"Oh shut the hell up Rosalie! Edward has some explaining to do!" I looked up to meet the coldest blue eyes ever seen. Tanya.

* * *

Oh okay

REVIEW!  
REVIEW!

-Brie! 3


	12. Chap 12:Oh My God!

I looked up to se_e E_dward standing there in front of me. "When there was me and you" I softly whispered. Maybe things can go back to the way its meant to be "just me and you" he whispered.

"Oh shut the hell up Rosalie! Edward has some explaining to do!" I looked up to meet the coldest blue eyes ever seen. Tanya.

* * *

**Chapter 12:**

I looked back at Edward to see him groan in annoyance. "Tanya what the fuck!" I heard Rosalie yell out from behind Tanya as she grabbed her and dragged her back out.

"Tanya what are you doing here?" I asked I turned away from Edward.

I looked at her she had gotten even more beautiful but you tell her boobs were fake and that she had about twice of the lip injections for they looked to big a little to much for face.

Her hair was now long to the middle of her back there was not a hint of pink in them at all. Her curves were there to show off to the world. My frame looked nothing like her's.

No wonder why she was always the one to be the model. I looked at her icy blue eyes. They were worst than Rosalie's when I had first met her.

"I am here for you to tell me what the hell is going here? How is that after years you decide to come back? You promised you would never come back?" she yelled.

"I came back for Charlie not for him. And I never promised I said that he is all yours." I said back at her. I wasn't willing to yell at her and give her what she wanted.

"Plus you are on private property. Did you not see the damn sign?" I asked as let her glare at me. Her glares no longer had an effect on me anymore. I was over her childish attitude.

"I saw the sign! But you little whore! what game are you playing at? He never wanted you! Remember? That is why he came looking for me! He wanted a real woman. Not like little miss Prud-" I cut her off.

"Really? He didn't want me? Really, are you trying to prove that to yourself or to me and everyone else? Because last time I checked that night in the hotel room he came after me. Not you. He came to me and made love to me. Did he make love to you Tanya? Did he take his time to make sure he had covered every part of your body in kisses? Did he ever put you before others? before himself? Don't tell me he never wanted me because then how come he made love to me? How come he took his time to prove to me that he loved me?" I said back.

With every sentence I walked closer to her. Once I was in front of her face I saw how she truly looked. Ugly. She has beauty on the inside but that was it never was she beautiful in the inside.

I say how her face turned into a painful expression and shocked and then into anger. She raised her hand to slap me but I caught it in time and got in her face.

"guess not. Guess he just fucked you to stop you from killing me? Right? He fucked you he just hit it and quit it right?" I looked at her one more time then back at Edward.

His face was full of many emotions but one stuck out the most. Shocked. "Edward I want you to take your toy out of this house before I call the cops" I said as I closed the piano.

I walked out and saw how Rosalie tried to stifle her laughter. She can not tell me I was never wanted by him but I knew I was at one point I was all he had wanted and breathed.

I walked out with my head held high and not once looking back once I heard her screaming and protests against Edward. I went down the stairs. I walked out into the back yard to see Brie running around in her Hannah Montana one piece bathing suite.

She had a Camp Rock towel around her little body. I went up to Nick.

"wow seems like Joe is having a great time" I said as I laughed wen he chased after Brie to see him purposely fall into the pool. She giggled. "Mommy!" She said as she ran up to me.

Just in time for me to catch her and pushed her up in the air and I spinned around with her in my arms. "Mommy" she giggled as I brought her down. "where is daddy?" she asked as I put her on my hip.

"Ah he is-" I was cut off by a pair of strong arms pull me close around by the waist. I looked up to meet a pair of green eyes staring at me full of a cautious look.

"I am here baby" he said as he pulled away when he noticed how I tensed against his hard chest. It had been a while since I felt so close to him since the car ride here.

He took her from my arms as she grabbed onto his neck. "Come one mommy, I want you and daddy to tuck me into bed." she pouted as she put off the puppy dog eyes. Her hazel eyes made me give into her right away.

I laughed "okay baby, but say goodnight to everyone." I said she nodded and she told Edward to lead her to Aunt Rosie, Aunt Alice, Uncle Emmy, Uncle Jazzy, Uncle Joe, Uncle Nick, Uncle Kevin, Aunt Danni, Aunt Demi, Aunt Miley, Nana Es, Nana Re, Papi Carli, Mama J. Papa J. She never once let Edward put her down.

She held on to him as she hugged everyone. Everyone had let her know who they were to her how Edward kept the story going on about how they all were away on a business trip.

She then grabbed me and told Edward that she wanted to sleep with us in the same bed. I looked at Edward and I froze I can't let him sleep in the same bed.

"Um Ella, I can't I have to go take a shower but I promise I will be here when you wake up okay" he kissed her cheek as he put her in the tub. He gave her a small bath.

"Mommy! Come play rubber ducky with me!" she giggled. I walked up to the tub to slip on a splash of water that was on floor. I landed next to Edward.

I had started to laugh but then stopped and saw how Edward was laughing. I grabbed a bit of bubbles into my hand and blew it in Edward's face as Brie stayed in the tub giggling at Edward as he now had bubbles in his mouth spiting it out.

I burst into giggles as he did that it looked like he was a little kid.

He got this look in the eyes and SPLASH! I felt the warm water in my face down my shirt and I giggled out of control and splashed him back for about thirty mintues we splashed each other and Brie I felt like we were all a family like we had never gone threw hell and back.

And the next thing we knew we were walking out of the bathroom in my rob and I let him have one of my robs as well.

I had a red robe and he had my favorite a blue robe. I laughed at him. "you know Bells you should have let me wear the red one." he said as he dried Ella off.

He dressed her into her pink silk pj's. I looked at her and shook my head. "How is it that she loves pink but you don't?" asked Edward as we walked out of her room.

"she likes pink, but its not her favorite color" I said as we walked into my room. I had let him wear some of Kevin's sweats and t-shirt. "what is her favorite color?" he asked.

"Its dark night blue, in Charlie's house she had asked me to paint it a dark blue with the moon on the ceiling. But pf course me and Mama J. went further than that, The Jonas family helped out to they helped me paint the stars." I said as he sat down next to me.

"wow, she seems a bit like you" he said his voice going down into sadness. "Edward she is just like you exactly like you, if only you knew" I said.

"How is she like me? The way she acts she is just like you" he said as he looked at me.

"She is stubborn, her eyes light up when she hears the melody of the piano, she has picked up on the classical music, she doesn't really listen to what I do, you me I like R&B, country, soul, pop, I like almost everything but she sticks to her classical. She is very talented like you, she is a very good kid just like you were, she has your hair, she laughs and it sounds like bells, she has your way of being, she is very little at me she got my brains." I teased.

He laughed and threw an arm around me. I felt my heart beat skip a beat.

My first reaction was to lean into him and let him hold me. But then I immediately slipped out of his embrace.

"Edward" I sighed as I looked out into the back yard and saw that the pool lights were on and no one was out anymore I felt the cold breeze against my arms.

"we can't go on with this okay, what ever we are we can't continue it" I said as I turned around to see him standing there. "Bella, please just give me a chance please"

"what can I do? You and Tanya are still somehow together" I said back. "me and her have been over for two years, she came back once she heard about you being back. Did you really just hand me over?" he asked with a hurt expression.

I let out a sarcastic laugh. "hand you over? ha ha I didn't hand you over I said that you finally were her's meaning that I was done and out of the way for her to just go after you. Cuz I am Edward I was done trying to forget the images of you fucking her! How can I just say okay baby lets start over?" I said as my voice rose higher with the pressure in my chest growing.

"Fine! But can we at least try and be friends? Let try it out in a different way as our friendship?" he pleaded with his eyes his voice held the pleading tone.

"fine, but for Gabi's sake not for ours" I said as I made sure he understood. He nodded. He came up to me and hugged me tightly to him. I resisted hugging him back.

He leaned away from me and suddenly I felt his lips against mine...


	13. Chap 13:Its Different now,,

**Chapter 13: Its Different now..**

_Aah life gets harder and harder and people except you to have the best damn thing coming out next. I looked out into the crowd to see it was a packed night tonight. _

_These award shows always made us tired by the end of the night. I looked around and saw people having a good time. Behind the curtain you see nothing in front of the curtain on the stage you think its all going very good and great and is the best and everything._

_But the moment you look behind the scenes with no cameras in site you see the frustration and the nerves and the thought of screwing up or how the dress doesn't match your shoes. _

_I had chosen for this night something simple I walked the carpet with a pair of black skinny jeans and a long wavy but classy looking dark blue as night blouse as I walked the carpet with Alice._

_She had let me wear any heels I had wanted that's rite **Heels **not shoes but **Heels. **So I wore my Black pumps. I made sure I didn't trip. I then changed back stage into a different wardrobe._

_I put on a pair of white skinny jeans and a long loose purple top and my golden jewelry and heels. It was time for me to go on stage. I looked out into the crowd to see Alice and Rosalie sitting down with Carlisle and Esme. _

_Jasper was on the base, Emmett on drums, John on electric guitar. While Jake was on keyboard. I had my acoustic guitar in my hand as I walked up to the stage. _

_Smile._

_Smile. _

_Don't fall._

_Don't fall._

_Smile!_

_That's all what my thoughts were. "How you doing to tonight Teen Choice!" I screamed out as I laughed as I heard the screams and the fans ran down from the stairs up to the front where I stood. _

_I started strumming on to my guitar. It had been 7 months of me and Edward being together. It was all going good no problems and no hate. I had fallen in love with him. _

_I had sat down next to him as he strummed along on the guitar. He sung to me my lullaby every night while I lay in his arms. It was going perfect._

_We had the world at our finger tips and we didn't even know it. _

_We had the fans in front of us. Yet we never let the fame and spotlight get to our heads. We never let the world take over our lives. In just 7 months we had traveled the world._

_We had gone out to Africa and feed the hungry little kids. I cried the first night for I felt so bad they had no one and they had nothing to eat at nights. We had sent people to go build a school._

_A place for them to go eat. Full of food. _

_I let the music take over my soul and mind. There was just one night that we had gotten a fight. _

_I looked out into the crowd and smiled._

_(Mine by Taylor Swift)  
_

**Oh, oh, oh**  
**Oh, oh, oh**

**You were in college, working part-time, waiting tables**  
**Left a small town and never looked back**  
**I was a flight risk, afraid of fallin'**  
**Wondering why we bother with love, if it never lasts**

_It wasn't necessarily like how we met but it was close enough the world couldn't know about us._

**I say, "Can you believe it?"**  
**As we're lyin' on the couch**  
**The moment, I can see it**  
**Yes, yes, I can see it now**

**Do you remember, we were sittin' there, by the water?**  
**You put your arm around me for the fist time**  
**You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter**  
**You are the best thing that's ever been mine**

_He had let me sit there next to him as he held me for the first time never going to forget it._

**Flash forward, and we're takin' on the world together**  
**And there's a drawer of my things at your place**  
**You learn my secrets and figure out why I'm guarded**  
**You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes**

_It was different now for we both had much more to go after. I had told him about Renee and Charlie how they fought day by day. I had never really known what love was till he showed me love and introduced it to me every day every night._

**But we got bills to pay**  
**We got nothin' figured out**  
**When it was hard to take**  
**Yes, yes**

**This is what I thought about:**

**Do you remember, we were sittin' there, by the water?**  
**You put your arm around me for the fist time**  
**You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter**  
**You are the best thing that's ever been mine**

**Do you remember all the city lights on the water?**  
**You saw me start to believe for the first time**  
**You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter**  
**You are the best thing that's ever been mine**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh**

_I closed my eyes and took off my guitar from my shoulder and set it down and grabbed the mic from the stand and walked up to left side where the fans were going crazy as I neared them._

**And I remember that fight, two-thirty AM**  
**You said everything was slipping right out of our hands**  
**I ran out, crying, and you followed me out into the street**

_I walked over to the middle and walked down the middle and let my heart go into it. This is what I was known to. Renee yelling at each other day and night._

**Braced myself for the goodbye, cause that's all I've ever known**  
**Then, you took me by surprise**

_I had never thought he would have followed me outside and it was crazy._

**You said, _"I'll never leave you alone."_**

_I looked back to catch Edward coming out onto the stage. I had only a shot to whisper the words till he took over and his voice had drugged me into everything he was. I remembered him he came after me every night. And even though we fought he ran after me._

**You said, _"I remember how we felt, sitting by the water._**  
_**And every time I look at you, it's like the first time.**_  
_**I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter.**_  
_**She is the best thing that's ever been mine."**_

_I had no thought left in me as he had walked up to me when I couldn't take it no more I walked up to him to have him get my waist and twirl me around him. He set me down on the ground but holding me close as we lifted the mic to his lips. _

_**'I made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter,You have become the best thing that ever became mine!" he sung along with me.**_

**You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter**  
**You are the best thing that's ever been mine**

_The fans no longer mattered. The screams turned into fireworks for me as we sung together. The last verse. _

_**Do you believe it?**_  
_**We're gonna make it now**_  
_**And I can see it**_

_**For that night became proof to me that we were meant to be always and forever. A Forever. Forever engraved in my mind and heart.  
**_

I had woken up from that dream thousands of times every other night in the two years I was away from him.I looked back at his sleeping body and shivered into the cold morning.

I stood out by the window letting the breeze in and I felt the goosebumps rise on my skin. I wrapped the sheet around my body more. I was looking out at the sun rise from the back yard it looked so beautiful.

I knew how I must have looked like. I must have had my hair knotted and a as a crazy ugly nest. My cheeks flushed. My skin flushed. My body glowing. If I looked into the mirror right now I would see no difference.

But if someone else looked at me. I would looked different I would look as if I was glowing. As if this gold was inside of me and if it was in the dark it would be your own night light.

And I felt this way to.

I knew that the moment his lips touched mine. I lost every thought, every control in me, every memory of the bad past. I saw a future with Gabi in our arms on family vacations.

I saw what I had seen years ago in our secret place. The first kiss. I saw our whole perfect life. And I had lost my breath by what I kept seeing. As I let his hands caress my body as if I would disappear and wanting to remember every curve every form, ever touch, every breath, every look or sound I returned to him.

He whispered to me to listen as he kissed my neck. At first I had no idea what he was asking me to listen. But then every kiss every touch made me feel different.

I heard every touch whisper to me every kiss whisper to me as if he was talking to me in my ear. I felt it all. The electricity coursed threw our bodies. I wanted fast and hard.

He wanted slow and passionate. And I let him. We went on for hours and he brought me back down to the earth every time slowly and passionately. I gave him my everything again.

He made me give in. He showed me what he missed every night while I was gone. He showed me with every kiss, every touch, every look. We moved as one and came as one. The passion was there.

We had heard shuffling outside the door countless of times. At first frightened we checked if the door was locked and thankful it was. But he showed me his suffer and hurt threw every moan.

I showed him my love for him, my way of how I missed him. I showed him what he had kept missing. I gave him all of me. And I think that was the best night better than the night we made love for the first time and first night.

**Flashback**

_He leaned away from me and suddenly I felt his lips against mine. I forgot every painful memory we shared. I forgot every way he had destroyed me. I forgot the way he walked away time by time._

_I soon found myself responding to his kiss. I ran my fingers threw his hair. I locked my hands behind his head. I found myself moaning his name. "Edward" I breathed._

_I felt as I could finally breath. The weight on my lungs was lifted. I could seriously hear the fireworks and the awe's around us. His hands left my hair and trailed down my back and pulled me back to him flushed against his chest. _

_My fingers traveling down his arms under his shirt. Feeling his abs under my finger tips made me moan. We separated to have him remove his shirt. He then wasted no time to keep me at distance to remove my shirt as well._

_I had on no bra. My chest flushed against his as he kissed down my neck. I kept sighing into his ear as I felt alive once again. It had never been like this between us. _

_It had always been fast and hard. Or slow and passionate him trying to make sure I understood every touch and kiss. "Listen" he whispered into my ear._

_I sighed into his hair as he grabbed my butt in his hands and squeezed it. He lifted me up and brought my legs around his waste. Never before had I listened to every kiss he gave to me. Every touch he sent my way.  
_

_So I did. I slowed down my breathing as much as I could. He kissed me on my cheek. _**Its was you**_. He kissed my other cheek. _**From the moment we meet you changed everything about me.**

_He kissed my nose. _**Roses is what makes me think of your blush**_. He kissed my eyes. _**Eyes like yours are unique**_. He kissed the side of my lips. _**It had been your secret desire.**

_He kissed down my neck. _**Forever I can remember you**_. He kissed my ears._** Your body and soul rule my heart, soul and body**_. He touched my Hips. _**No one can replace you.**

_He softly, tenderly cupped my breast._** Your a 100% real**_. He kissed between my breast. _**You belong to you**_. _

_His hands touched my sweats and looked up to meet my eyes. _**Will you let me?**_ I could almost hear him whisper every response or question into my ear. I nodded. _

_He then kissed my lips. _**Forgive me for everything. I forgive you for you are mine. **_I whispered to him as our lips touched. Then I suddenly felt his pain threw my own._

_The kiss grew full of pain, and suffer. His kisses grew begging for me to forgive him. Mines in return reassured him I would forgive him. I would never leave him for he belonged here with me._

_Our kiss then soften to a soft and slow kiss. Pillow kisses our lips barely touching. Both reassuring each other Forever. He slipped off my sweats off my body. _

_To reveal myself in a pair of blue lacy panties. I took that as a cue for me to push off his sweats with my own hands. There he was in all his glory no boxers in site. _

_He kissed me softly to distract me from his erection. He stood tall and proud. He pushed my hand away from reaching him. "Its about you tonight" he whispered into my ear as he slipped off my panties._

_I laid back down with him over me. I spread my legs to have him in between them. He groaned. He dropped his head down onto my forehead. We locked eyes. I saw passion, lust, love, a forever in his eyes._

_He saw something in mine for he kissed my lips. His hands traveled down my belly. He touched my tummy. He looked down to see a light scar. He then knew what it was it was when I had Ella the surgery. _

_He traveled down further with his fingers grazing me every so slightly._

_He touched softly and kissed my lips softly waiting for me to agree to him. I lifted my hips and grazed them over his hand. He cupped me full down there. Right before he slipped a finger in._

_He kissed my lips. I felt alive and free and as he slipped his finger in. It was like the air left our bodies. My pleasure over took the room. His love over took my body. _

_He held me as he brought me up high and higher. Till I could no longer take the pleasure. He kissed my neck. _**Just let go.**_ He kissed behind my ear. _**Your everything I have ever wanted and dreamed for the past two years come back to me. **

_I can feel him just whispering the words against my skin. I arched into him. Into his body. Into his hand. I grabbed onto his shoulders as I let him bring me back down. _

_This is were I belong. _

_This is where I am meant to be. _

_He looked up at me and gave me the breath taking smile. I looked up at him to see that he asked again. I nodded. He leaned over and kissed my cheeks and lips again. _

_I spread my legs apart a slight bit. I wrapped my legs around his torso and grabbed his hair into my right hand and thredded my fingers threw his as he pushed into me. I broke away from his lips. _

_I let him kiss my neck with love. He slowly entered me. I gasped out loud. "like a glove" he whispered into my ear. I gasped out again as he was fully in._

_No words were exchanged. All was said threw our kisses, our touches. The way we moved as one._

_In._

_Out. _

_It was never like this. The air in the room seemed to be full of emotion. Love. Pleasure. Lust. Forgiving. The air around us was filled up with so much emotion._

_Our heads against each other. All night we showed each other what we left behind. He kissed every inch of my body with a way of saying. Forever. Every kiss brought back a happy memory._

_Kiss on my ankle= Running around in the by the beach. "like you could ever beat me Eddie!" Bella yelled as she ran on the sand towards the pier before Edward caught up to her._

_Kiss on my shins="Never forget that I am yours and you are mine" he whispered as he closed the distance._

_kiss on my knee="It is you that owns my heart" he whispered into my ear as we danced under the moonlight on prom night._

_kiss down there="It will always be you and me baby" he kissed her cheeks as he lead her down the stairs._

_kiss on my hip="aw I love you to babe" he chuckled with the pancake flour all over his face._

_kiss on my breast="I will never forget this night" I whispered as we laid in our bed after we had made love for the first time._

_kiss on my cheeks="Don't ever try and be something your not" he whispered to her as they were in her dressing room._

_kiss on her eyes="your eyes hold so much passion, depth and mystery to me that I can't seem to figure you out" he said as they walked around the park. _

_Kiss on her lips="Forever baby." He whispered into her ear./ She let out a whole heartily laugh as she splashed him with the bubbles and seeing how Ella loved it she kept going. "Listen" he whispered._

_I let go. All night I let go. I let him have and he let me take. We feed off each other._

_It was as if the pleasure the moans, the touches, the kisses, the love, the way we climaxed it was like we can never get enough. It was like all we had was one night. One night to prove to each other nothing had changed._

_But it had everything had changed. _

_Everything had around us had brought us back together._

_Every thing that we had wanted had torn us apart._

_The people we loved kept us together._

_But me and him as one kept us alive and breathing._

_It was the one thing we could never seem to let go. It had all been to unreal. This night it is real. So real it was to hard on how to find a way to let him go. On a way of how to let him go._

**End Flashback**

"why don't you come back to bed?" he whispered into my hair as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I leaned into him and sighed. I don't care who gets in the way but he is mine and I will fight anyone off who tries and get in between us.

I looked out at the sunset one more time before I turned around to meet his face. He looked alive. He looked way better. He had on my favorite smile. "your glowing" he whispered as he bent down and kissed me.

I started to blush. I let out a small laugh. "right of course I am" I whispered back. "Will you join me in the shower?" I whispered. Afraid to let him go just yet.

"thought you would never ask" he whispered as he chuckled when I gasped as he turned around to walk into my bathroom butt naked. I started to laugh so hard at him modeling his butt at me.

"oh stop it! lets go take a shower before Gabi wakes up!" I laughed out. I slipped off the sheet and walked into the bathroom blushing as he called me out "tease!" he said.

I giggled. "So? Its better than your butt modeling" I giggled out. "oh you know you love my butt baby!" he said as he picked me up and closed the door.

Away we went into our world. Just a bit longer and we have to face the real world. I walked out of my room feeling the air shift. It was no longer like it was inside warm, cozy, loving, lust, trust, faith, Forever together kind of air.

I had passed Edward a pair of clothes I had in the drawers that had Kevin's old clothes and drawers. I had passed him a pair of black skinny jeans not to tight but a bit loose, and a black t-shirt that showed him off as to be a Emo if he hadn't had the bright, full of love and care and glowing green eyes and crazy bronze hair.

I walked out in a pair of white shorts and a red tank top. It had become a hot day. I checked on Gabi to see that she wasn't there so I went downstairs to see Joe with Gabi on his hip as he asked her what kind of pancakes she wanted.

But she was started pouting saying she wanted to go wake up daddy "Aw Ella, I am right here" Edward said as he took his arm from around my waist to get Ella from Joe's arms.

Joe looked at me and started to smirk. "oh shut up!" I hissed as the blush started to rise. I slapped his arm as I walked around the kitchen. Kevin was chocking on his eggs as he looked at me.

Nick and Miley just started giggling like teenagers. Danielle was just trying to make it seem like nothing happened only making it more embarrassing. I looked at Edward and he was smiling like an idiot at me not aware as how the adults all looked between us and started to laugh as well.

"so what would you like Bella?" Edward asked me. "ooh how about some of Edwards eggs!" yelled Joe. Nick chocked on his pancake and started to laugh. Cue time to blush.

I laughed it off "oh don't worry I did last night!" I said as I picked up the pans and started to grab some pancake mix and add the eggs, water, and a pinch of brown sugar and a spoonful of the small little chocolates.

Ignoring the cheers and the Oh's around the kitchen. I just laughed and cooked the breakfast. It felt as if the real world couldn't touch us in here. The pain and suffer couldn't dictate our lives forever.

I looked at Edward as we ate. "So, daddy! Can we go shopping for clothes!" yelled out Ella as she came in with Alice and Rosalie behind her. "Sure! why not?" he said as he handed Alice and Rosalie his card.

"Don't go over 500" he told her strictly. "um well Bella has to come to cuz we going to buy it for the small dinner" Alice said as she looked at me unsure if I would want to come since what had happened last night.

"It's okay I will go, Ella will be too much to handle for you guys" I said as I picked up the plates and washed them. "YES!" squealed Alice as she grabbed my hand.

"we are going to shop so much! Ooh we need to buy you dresses, jeans, shirts, heels, panties, bras, clothes that say I am classy but not slu-" I cut Alice off.

"ALICE! NOT in font of Ella!" I covered Ella's ears as Alice laughed. "I was going to say sluggish" she said as she grabbed my hand and a pair of white converse and handed them to me.

I rolled my eyes. I slipped them on and walked over to Edward. I was scared of going what happens if he wasn't here when I came back?

"Don't worry, I will be at the hospital Alice and Rose can drop you and Ella off there so Ella can see Charlie" I nodded. He opened his arms up and let me slide into them.

I sighed. This is where I belong in his arms.

This is my Forever.

Nothing can go wrong.

"BELLA!" I heard Alice yell as she stomped her feet and then turned around to see me hugging Edward "um never mind we will wait out side" she said almost as if she were going speechless.

"I don't think Alice has ever been almost speechless?" Edward said as he looked down at me. I giggled at his confused look. "I will miss you" I whispered.

"I will miss you more love" he whispered into my ear as he bent down and kissed his spot and the spot where I shivered and became his everything.

Love.

A four letter word which now a days teens threw around like it was just any other word. Not caring what it actually meant.

A word that cuts deep into a girls heart when all the guy wants to do is hit it and quit it.

A word where one can bring another down to there knees with just a four letter word.

Where it means so much more to the one its being said to than to the one saying it.

But when Edward gave me that word to me and to me only it showed me how much he did mean it. And it made me literally trip over my own to feet.

"Promise to not break something?" he chuckled out. I laughed "oh be quiet Romeo" I kissed him once more passionately never wanting to leave this place.

"I promise" I whispered against his lips.

"Forever" he whispered. as our heads were against each other. "Forever" I whispered back as I kissed him one more time. "now go before Alice comes back and kills us for taking a forever" he said as he led me to the front door.

I giggled and walked out to Rosalie's Red BMW. I looked out and saw dozens of papaprizzi's behind the gate. The clicks of the cameras began to go off.

I put my head down. Got in Rosalie's car and checked if Ella was put in right in her chair. I then nodded at Rosalie as she made sure I was ready for her to go behind the gates.

"I am ready" I whispered to her as I was buckled in.

Its time to face reality now or never.


	14. Chap 14:the news!

**READ THIS! ITS PART OF THIS CHAPTER!**

L.O.V.E a four letter word, where in the past it meant so much. To love someone its like having the rainbow come out after the rain and clouds have cleared.

Its as if what you feel inside, as if one by one the wall of bricks that hit you and fell on you are being removed. Its as if you can finally breath. But what makes us look for love is the fact of how love and fate work.

At times you aren't suppose to fall in love with him in this life time but the next. Its where both fate and love mix and causes the indescribable happen. The most hurtful moments.

Its where fate becomes so cruel and tears you away from the only one whom you can love. People say 'I will wait the forever just to be in your arms again.' or 'I will run a thousands miles just to hear you say 'I love you' one more time.'

But fate and love are two tricky things. Will Bella and Edward be the soul mates in this life? Or will they be together and forever and hold each other once they are dying peacefully?

**Chapter 14: The News**

**Bella POV**

Being at the mall with Ella and away from Edward made me feel so much more vulnerable in with the papz here around the whole building. My heart rate was light but I felt like it was missing a piece of him here with me.

But I knew how he looked at me made me shiver and feel loved. I needed that from him and only him.

We walked around from store to store. Alice bought Ella, dresses and little heel shoes to go with them. I looked at how Rosalie and Alice didn't have to drag Ella all around the mall, because she was the one who was dragging them.

I was now in Barnes and Nobles looking at all the love books. When I saw from the corner of my eye a flash of blond. I at first thought it was Rose telling me its time to go.

But I felt the shiver run up my spine and an evil glare being directed at me. I turn around to find Tanya there in a mini red skirt and a tight see threw pink office collar shirt. She was letting about four buttons down and it showed major ugly cleavage.

"what do you want Tanya?" I said as I leaned on the bookshelf. "Edward is mine, how can you not understand that?" she looked like a strawberry, her nose was like going in out, and it was getting red as well. Her ears seemed to have gotten big too.

"well let him make that clearly for you, cuz I think he already did!" I said annoyed. "well I can't have him, neither can you or Gabriela" she said as she walked away.

I felt my heart rate pick up and immediately I know sounds lame since people have heard it before, but this time I know what she is capable of. I dropped the book from my hands and ran outside of Barnes and Noble. I saw Alice and Rose and screamed "shes going to kill him!" I ran past them as I grabbed Alice's keys from her hand.

Rose I guess had picked up Ella for they were now right behind me. I clicked the button where the car made a beep, beep. I opened the door and I turned it on and threw my seat belt on.

I didn't even check if they had there's on but I knew that Gabby had hers on and was in her chair. I put the car in reverse and pressed on the gas. Then I put it back on drive as I pressed the gas.

I immediately took the route to the hospital. I grabbed Alice's purse as I pulled out her phone and dialed edwards number. "here let me do it!" she yelled as she had tears ran down her face and I did.

I drove like a manic but I felt my heart beat going crazy. I needed him. I wanted him. I need to know he is okay.

We reached the hospital. I threw the car into the handicap space and put the car off and threw myself out of the car. Edward. Edward. I ran inside and pressed the elevator button but it wouldn't hurry up.

So I took the stairs. I don't care if he works on he 8th floor. I need to get there as fast as I can. And I did. I ran up the steps. No matter how many times I tripped, I got back up and picked up momentum.

I soon found myself facing the number 8 over the door. I opened it and ran to Edward's office. I ran in and saw him sitting there and he looked up and he stood up and ran towards me as I ran over to him.

"Edward" I sighed into his chest. I threw myself on him. My legs around his waist and held onto him for dear life. I was sobbing into his chest. "Bella! Bella love whats wrong? Is it Ella?" he looked startled.

"no she is fine, Tanya I saw her at the mall in the book store and she told me that if you weren't hers then you cant be mine either. So I freaked out and practically got a speeding ticket and practically broke something on the way up the stairs since you didn't answer the phone!" I said all in one breath.

"Its okay love, I am okay" he kept whispering the words of comfort to me. But I knew better this time. I knew to take stuff seriously with what Tanya had said.

But I know she is either going to kill him or me. One or the other. I can't get it out of my head the voice.

_Maybe its not meant to be... _


	15. Chap 15:Ella

**Chapter 15:**

**Gabriela's POV  
**

If you were to look back and set foot into my mother's shoes you would have done the same to try and protect your daughter from the world's eye as she had done. If you were there before my mother watching from the side lines feeling the pain she felt every time she saw my father with the blond bimbo.

You would have wished for death yourself. You would have taken the same shot she had when she was thrown into the misery she had gone threw. You would have packed up your clothes as little as you could and ripped him out of you memory. You would have tried to ignore the envy you felt every time you saw him at the awards show to have the blond on his arm.

You would have tried to change your attitdude. But it would have never happened how it had. Life wouldn't have ended as it had for these two star crossed lovers if you want to call them that? I have called them that ever since Grandpa Carlisle had told me there story every night.

From the very first moment they had meet it was a sign of pure fate. But fate became cruel to them. It tore them apart. It brought my mom the the other side of another world.

My father to another. It brought me to have to deal with the lost of my loved ones. If you were there that night where she had chosen to save me from the misery of being the media's eye for the rest of my life, you would have wished she had just ran up to my father's arms and tell him I was his child.

But then life would have never become what it was suppose to. I had never heard there story before until I hit the age of 16. Where I rebeled into a girl my family would have never thought I would be.

You would have thought that when you figured out who my mother and father were then you would have thought I was adopted. That I was on some kind of drug. Its funny how my mom was very protective of her life. So protective they never knew how much she had become of the star she had become.

My father on the other side was way different. He was more of a calm collected person but if he ever lost his control it was hell to pay. I knew that the moment I saw dad again after the story of him being on a "trip" was enough to know it was true. But it was what my mom had how much she had put the distance between them.

It wasn't her fault I mean who would have thought these two would have fallen in love. Who would have thought that when they had first had met they would have become the reason I was here.

I would Google their names and I would see how they would move in sync. They would walk near each other with their skin always touching. It was as if the connection between them would hold them together. It was as if they were one person in general. They were one in the same. They knew what they wanted they knew how much the stage they would sing on was theirs.

They never turned on the media. They never caused a dramatic scene. They became the IT couple just becuase they were so alike and looked so in love. That when you looked at a picture with his arms around her, with my dad's forehead against her's just to look deep into her eyes would make you stomach drop, your stomach would twist and turn.

If you looked from afar you would think it was just another picture of two people who "know" what "love" actually is. But if you took a step into the picture you would feel the intensity, the love pouring out of them just by the intense look they gave each other.

They had become each other's Romeo and Juliet story.

But the point is?

How did this story end?

Did they ever get married and create a bigger family?

What ever happened to Tanya?

Its for you too stick around long enough for me to tell you exactly how these two star crossed lovers ended, and how I became who I am today. 


	16. Chap 16:Flames take over my soul

**Chapter 16:**

_Here I am_  
_Feels like the walls are closing in_  
_Once again_  
_It's time to face it and be strong_

_I wanna do the right thing now_  
_I know it's up to me somehow_  
_I've lost my way_

_If I could take it all back, I would now_  
_I never meant to let you all down_  
_And now I've got to try_  
_To turn it all around_  
_And figure out how to fix this_  
_I know there's a way, so I promise_  
_I'm gonna clean up the mess I made_  
_Maybe it's not too late_  
_Maybe it's not too late, oh_

_So I'll take a stand_  
_Even though it's complicated_  
_If I can, I wanna change the way I've made it_

_I wanna do the right thing now_  
_I know it's up to me somehow_  
_I'll find my way_

_If I could take it all back, I would now_  
_I never meant to let you all down_  
_And now I've got to try_  
_To turn it all around_  
_And figure out how to fix this_  
_I know there's a way, so I promise_  
_I'm gonna clean up the mess I made_  
_Maybe it's not too late_

_I'm gonna find the strength to be_  
_The one that holds it all together_  
_Show you that I'm sorry_  
_But I know that we can make it better_

_If I could take it all back, I would now_  
_I never meant to let you all down_  
_And now I've got to try_  
_To turn it all around_  
_And figure out how to fix this_  
_I know there's a way, so I promise_  
_I'm gonna clean up the mess I made_  
_(Mess I made)_  
_Maybe it's not too late_

_I never meant to let you all down_  
_Now I've got to try_  
_To turn it all around_  
_And figure out how to fix this_  
_I know there's a way, so I promise_  
_(Promise)_  
_I'm gonna clean up the mess I made_  
_Maybe it's not too late_  
_Maybe it's not too late_

_**Gabby's POV**_

_I know what had happened between my parents stays between my parents but yet I can't help but look threw the old magazines with them being out in public on the covers. When I look at the covers now of Us weekly, and J-14 I don't see much of any good. I see the pain the past had caused my mom. The pain my dad went threw for the two years my mom was away. _

_It was almost as if I were looking at a corpse. I couldn't take my eyes away from them. I knew that everything was just part of what fate and life had planned for them. _

_But now when I look in front of me and have random people give me the look of pity and say 'sorry for what happened' all I can come up with is 'yea' and sigh because I wasn't there when it all happened. _

_I wasn't there and my family says its good I hadn't seen what had happened for it would haunt me for the rest of my life. But it still does. I felt two arms wrap around me. dark tanned, muscular, hairy, and just with out me hesitating I lean into the pair of arms that saved my life from going up in flames.  
_

_

* * *

_**Chapter 16: Flames take over my Soul  
**

**Edward's POV**

I laid on the couch with Bella in my arms. She kept shivering ever once in a while. So I had gotten up and got us a blanket form my closet. But when I looked over her I noticed she was paler than usually.

She started to whimper in pain or agony. I touched her forehead only to be meet with a hot, sweaty forehead building up into a fever. She kept moving trying to gasp for air.

"Love, wake up. I need you too wake up" I tried pulling her up but she was made of jello. She kept whimpering. I did the only thing I could I picked her up bridal style and carried her out of my office and into one of the rooms. My dad saw him and immeditaely started giving orders to the nurses.

But is was all in a blur. We hooked her up to the oxygen, we put in the needles into her arms and the heart rate machine. But all I could do was watch and hold her hand.

As I whispered to her to not leave me in this moment with the wonder of what the hell was going! I needed her to atleast open her eyes give me a signally.

And she did. But screams also filled the room as if she was screaming as if her life depended on it. She clawed at my arms. "Dad! I don't know what to do! Help her please!" I was sobbing at her bedside as I tried holding her down.

"Don't leave me Edward!" She would scream and wither under my grasp, she would thrash around and beg to get rid of the fire. The pain. To not let take me away from her.

It was unreal. Then Carlisle just sedated her. It was seconds later when she went limp in my hands as I loosened my hold on her. Her screams died down.

But she was now breathing at a normal pace. Her heart rate had calmed down. She opened her eyes lazily. "Bella baby, can you hear me? If you can say, or do something." I whispered. But she was gone just like that.

Her eyes dropped, and she was asleep. Peaceful sleep. Now all I could do is wait and wonder how long will it take to figure out what the fuck just happened?

I looked towards Carlisle "I will leave you alone with her" he whispered as he kicked out the nurses. I sighed and grabbed a chair from the corned and put it next to her bed grabbed her hand and just sat there and watched her.

Four hours later my eyes dropped but not before I whispered "Seems like it always comes down to this doesn't it love?"

**Bella's POV**

I felt the air leave my body as I struggled with the fever as I tried to fight off the shivers and calm my crazy heart which was now beating to the point of a heart attack.

"Dad! I don't know what to do!"I heard Edward screaming. But I could barely make out what was going on. My head was pounding, I could feel my heart rate dropping and slowing down as if it were slowing coming to an end.

I opened my eyes for a second to only see him standing over me whispering and begging for me to be okay. But all I could do was groan at the pain I had growing in my body.

I felt the memories I had with him slipping threw my fingers. I heard screaming and soon realized it was me, the flames covering up ever inch of my own very soul. I looked around me to see that images were flashing threw my own very eyes. One by one each memory went up in flames. I kept screaming for the flames to stop and thrashing around to make the burning go away.

_When I first met Edward. _

_The moments at the secret place. _

_First kiss. _

_First time we held hands._

_First time we looked into each others eyes._

_First time on stage with him._

_The first night he held me._

_When we made love._

_"It will be a forever till I hold you again"-Edward _

_"Just promise me one thing?" "what?" "don't leave me waiting to know if you do love me, don't leave me out here waiting when all you did was run away" "I promise"_

_"I love you" "what?" "I...Love...You" _

_"Its a girl!" _

_Holding Gabby for the first time _

_Seeing Gabby walk, talk for the first time. "Mommy!"_

_Seeing him again._

_"She's mine!"-Edward_

_"you left me remember! So don't try and put it all on my plate Edward Cullen!"_

_Reuniting again for the first time sexually._

_"Love" "he is the reason I came back not for you" _

_"Forever?"_

_"I promise"_

It was as if I had nothing left inside of me. I couldn't hear anything. I couldn't see anything but blackness. My heart was no longer beating. I felt as if I no longer lived.

I opened my eyes too see a white light. "Bella baby can you hear me?" Bella? Whose that?

Blackness welcomed me again.

* * *

okay sorry for taking a long time but I have lots of homework all the times now a days but I have the story done and saved just uploading along the way give me just 2 reviews and I will have the next one up in no time.

k well thanks for the favorites and comments I love it =]!

xoxoxox

Baby G.


	17. Chap 17:The End,Its Goodbye

**Chapter 17: The End**

**Bella's POV**

**On the first page of our story**  
**the future seemed so bright**

I felt the memories I had with him slipping threw my fingers. I heard screaming and soon realized it was me, the flames covering up ever inch of my own very soul.

I looked around me to see that images were flashing threw my own very eyes. One by one each memory went up in flames. I kept screaming for the flames to stop and thrashing around to make the burning go away.

**then this thing turned out so evil**  
**I don't know why I'm still surprised**

_When I first met Edward. _

_The moments at the secret place. _

_First kiss. _

_First time we held hands._

_First time we looked into each others eyes._

_First time on stage with him._

_The first night he held me._

_When we made love._

_"It will be a forever till I hold you again"-Edward _

**even angels have their wicked schemes**  
**and you take that to new extremes**

_"Just promise me one thing?" "what?" "don't leave me waiting to know if you do love me, don't leave me out here waiting when all you did was run away" "I _

_promise"_

_"I love you" "what?" "I...Love...You" _

_"Its a girl!" _

_Holding Gabby for the first time _

_Seeing Gabby walk, talk for the first time. "Mommy!"_

_Seeing him again._

_"She's mine!"-Edward_

_"you left me remember! So don't try and put it all on my plate Edward Cullen!"_

**but you'll always be my hero**  
**even though you've lost your mind**

_Reuniting again for the first time sexually._

_"Love" "he is the reason I came back not for you" _

_"Forever?"_

_"I promise"_

It was as if I had nothing left inside of me. I couldn't hear anything. I couldn't see anything but blackness. My heart was no longer beating. I felt as if I no longer lived.

I opened my eyes too see a white light. "Bella baby can you hear me?" Bella? Whose that?

Blackness welcomed me again.

It could have been days but I would never really know how long it had been before I was really able to breath in the darkness. But yet the weight on my chest, head and body made me realize it was not a good kind of darkness.

I hear voices around me only for me to open my eyes to see the pain of a the green orbs. Not too long I felt pain so much pain. Cold. It was to cold. Thats when I realized my time was limited.

**Carlisle POV**

**Just gonna stand there and watch me burn**  
**but that's all right because I like the way it hurts**

Carlisle stood by the glass to watch his son weep over the only girl he had known who was so strong and dependent to break and die before his eyes.

He had no idea as to what to do any more. The days had passed as he matched her test over and over never believing that before his eyes this daughter had death written all over her.

It was no longer the battle over who loved who. Who deserved to live and who deserved to love. It was all about how these two could never catch a break.

The pain Carlisle felt every time he walked into the room to see that Edward would hold Bella's white, thin, delicate fingers over his. He held her hands with the careful touch of love and trying to pretend the only girl he had ever loved was slowly dying before him.

"It always comes down to this. Why does it have to end this way God? oh Why?" The cancer had been detected late, too late for the treatment. To late to save her.

**just gonna stand there and hear me cry**

**Narrator POV**

6 Months had passed on slowly, cold, lonely. The months seemed so distant to what had been happening before his eyes. He couldn't look away. Her small body held so much pain and it was very easy to see she was cold.

The long gorgeous locks he had so much loved to touch and caress threw the nights of love, and holding. They had been lifeless so lifeless it had fallen out and now the only thing left where a few thin strands here and there around her once fully covered head.

Her skin looked a pale disgusting yellow. Her thin once fully curved body was now all skin and bones. Her once full of life beating heart, now depended on machines to keep her alive.

But yet before his eyes she looked as beautiful as she did years ago the first time they had met.

6 Months were enough for her to grow enough strength to open her eyes. "Bella!" she hadn't recognized him. It broke his heart, and she could see it written all over his face. "Bella! Please baby tell me you know who I am!" he whispered as she whispered but the tube in her mouth prevented her.

He took off the tubes from her mouth. "There you go my love" she coughed a bit. But she ignored the pain in her chest. No matter how much she wanted the darkness to over come her body.

The voice. The voice of angels. It was mesmerizing in her part. It was as if her light heart beat would suddenly turn into the heart of a tornado. It was not necessary but she wanted to look deep into his eyes.

She wanted to memorize his face before the time was out. She could hear the clock ticking behind her head. But it wasn't necessary she knew how much time she had left.

**but that's all right because I love the way you lie**  
**I love the way you lie Ohhh, I love the way you lie**

**Now there's gravel in our voices**  
**glass is shattered from the fight**

She grabbed his face with her hands stuck wit needles. She looked deep into these eyes, trying to figure out who he was. What had happened to cause this angel so much pain. So much pain as to where she could barely keep her eyes opened.

She was weak. Full of pain but it was enough said in the moments. That she wanted to feel his pain.

His way of pain. The pain of the two mixed. It was a fight. A fight between what she wanted to feel and what she already feels. The fight between death and her heart. The fight between the two crossed lovers where there was never a good ending.

His touch was gentle. Wishing this moment was real.

He wouldn't live long if he knew it was all a dream. She had become his life. It wasn't a dream.

Her eyes closed at his touch on her neck. She looked up at him threw her soft, pained eyes. She had no clue as to who this pained angel was. But it made no change.

His touch calmed her mind. Distracted her from the dark figure in the corner. She looked deep into these green orbs and a name popped up in her head as if magic.

"Edward" her voice soft, pained, full of the roughness from the tubes.

**in this tug of war, you'll always win**  
**even when I'm right 'cause you feed me fables from your hand**

**with violent words and empty threats**  
**and it's sick that all these battles**

**are what keeps me satisfied**

"DAD!" he heard himself scream as he held her eyes with his own. Time was ticking he could feel it but he couldn't stop himself from screaming for Carlisle.

"Edward" her voice was soft, pained and full of the roughness from the tubes. She had so much more to say but she didn't care that the pain in her chest was warning her to not keep going. To not force the time to be speed up.

The pain in her chest became more pronounced but she didn't hold back. She grabbed his head and ignored the people coming in crying. She looked deep into his pained green orbs.

She wanted to take away his pain. She wanted to make this angel smile. "My Edward" she whispered on impulse. She closed her eyes and bent her head back as she pushed his head against hers.

**Just gonna stand there and watch me burn**  
**but that's all right because I like the way it hurts**

**just gonna stand there and hear me cry**

**but that's all right because I love the way you lie**  
**I love the way you lie Ohhh, I love the way you lie**

Looking deep into his eyes. She felt a connection. She ignored the darkness threatening to take over her soul. She ignored the fire taking over her soul.

"Kiss me" was all that was whispered between the two.

And that's what happened.

**So maybe I'm a masochist**  
**I try to run but I don't wanna ever leave**

He kissed her.

Just as she had expected her breath was blown away.

Once their lips touched it was as if that was the final straw she let herself enjoy the kiss.

The red passion blinded her by this angel.

bbbeeeppp

"BELLA!"

**til the walls are going' up**  
**in smoke with all our memories**

Its over...

**This morning, you wake, a sun ray hits your face**  
**smeared makeup as we lay in the wake of destruction**

**hush baby, speak softly, tell me I'll be sorry**  
**that you pushed me into the coffee table last night**  
**so I can push you off me**

**N POV**

The pain had become so intense time had stood still for Edward. The last kiss.

That's what it was it was between two cursed lovers.

Time had stopped for everyone but Carlisle. He had made sure to not move Be- her. He couldn't think about the monitor indicating that the only child who had grown up beside his son and made his son mature and grow was the only girl he couldn ever bring himself to call truly his daughter.

He moved around the room pushing a crying Edward away and into his mothers arms.

He grabbed the two machines and cleared her chest and yelled at the nurse "ONE TWO THREE!" and put the two machines on her chest.

when there was no response he did it again. "Dr. Cullen its too late, we have to let her go" he for the first time broken down in front of his family. "No! Bella! Gabby needs a mother!" but Carlisle had done everything he could.

Yet he could not say her.

**Two Days**

The world had stopped for the Cullens, Hales, Blacks, Swans, the fans had heard the news of the once Tween Queen Sensation had passed away on the Friday of November 1st.

**try and touch me so I can scream at you not to touch me**  
**run out the room and I'll follow you like a lost puppy**

**baby, without you, I'm nothing, I'm so lost, hug me then tell me **

**how ugly I am,but that you'll always love me**** then after that,**

**shove me, in the aftermath of the**

Two Years Later"She was the one Girl who had caught the worlds attention by just her voice. She had caught the worlds attention when she first stood on a stage. It did not matter whether she was eight or sixteen she caught the world by storm"-Billy Black

"She knew what she wanted and it did not matter how long it would have taken she would have achieved it"- Jacob Black

**destructive path that we're on,**  
**two psychopaths but we**

**know that no matter how many knives we put in each other's backs**  
**that we'll have each other's backs, 'cause we're that lucky**

"It was never truly a mistake when she fell for a Cullen. It was bound to happen whether the world wanted it to or not. Whether she was ready for what had been coming of not. It was FATE"- Charlie Swan

**together, we move mountains, let's not make mountains out of molehills,**  
**you hit me twice, yeah, but who's counting'?**

**I may have hit you three times, I'm starting' to lose count**  
**but together, we'll live forever, we found the youth fountain**

"She was truly amazing. She had the crowd going when she first hit the stage at the age of 16. She tried to prove to Charlie that she belonged there, but she didn't have to she was born to own the stage."

**our love is crazy, we're nuts, but I refused counsellin'**  
**this house is too huge, if you move out I'll burn all two thousand**

**square feet of it to the ground, ain't shit you can do about it**  
**with you I'm in my fuckin' mind, without you, I'm out it**

"Hello Forks, Washington! This is the first song to the kick off tour and my inspiration is my Bella Swan! Lets stand up to Cancer!"- Edward Cullen

**Just gonna stand there and watch me burn**  
**but that's all right because I like the way it hurts**

Time had passed.

The news came and went.

The way life had moved on was crazy. He wouldn't have believed it had to end this way. He tried to keep his head up many times but he wasn't able to live life and happy when every morning he would wake up to an identical to his lover. His own daughter. Gabby.

**just gonna stand there and hear me cry**

He grabbed the gun and looked out into the sea. Isabella was his inspiration but the pain he felt everytime he couldn't hold her was enough to say it was his final goodbye.

**Isabella Marie Swan-Cullen 1990-2010**

**Edward Cullen 1989-2013  
**

**but that's all right because I love the way you lie**

**I love the way you lie Ohhh, I love the way you lie**

These two star crossed lovers died.

Never again will the Cullen, Hale, Swan life be the same. Ever again.

The lies is what tears apart true love.

The lies any can create is what death brings to these lovers.

**I love the way you lied... **

**

* * *

**

**~!~!~!**

**Okay its over! I cried making this chapter I am sorry but it had to end!**

**Tell me what you guyz think?**

**NEW!~!~!**

**Okay well I wanna write a story on how Bella and Edward's love had started from the very beginning!**

**What do you guys think?**


	18. A New Story:A New Beginning

**Chapter 18: Fallen  
**

**A New Story:A New Beginning**

Every since she was two years old she was terrified of scary stories, but the dark figure that seemed to haunt her every thought and dream since she was two was there right in front of her outside of her window. As if this dark shadow hadn't done enough damage to her when she was a kid. She heard the deep rumble and when this figure had shifted slightly towards the moonlight.

She couldn't help it her heart rate increased as the beautiful monster outside her window had the light shine on him for a split second as their eyes connected. Two black coals stared right back at her. His pale skin had a glow to it, his red coat was hung on his body making his dark hair, have a certain red dye in it. She stifled a gasp as she realized.

It was him she knew it deep inside the one that seemed to haunt every thought, every dream. His eyes were different though they were no longer a blazing green as she had dreamed on endless nights. The two pair of black coals dug deep withing her own young soul. For an outsider looking in it would have looked like a lion stocking its prey. But to her it seemed so much more it was as if she was in this position before**. **But within a blink of an eye he was gone.

**The Very Beginning**** 2090  
**

Around Midnight, her eyes had taken shape. The look in them was part determined and part tentative, but for him it described trouble**. **Yes, those eyes described trouble, but thats what had drove him crazy ever since he had first met her. Rising to her fine, elegant brow, inches from the dark cascade of her hair.

He held the paper at arm's length to assess his progress. He let out a sigh and looked out into the balcony. After the last concert tonight, he had no strength as to make his way to her room, and hold her. It was too risky since the world around them had no clue they had been sneaking around everyone's back for the past year.

It was hard, working without her in front of him, but then he could never sketch in her presence. Since they both had arrived in London for the European tour, there had been no time to hold her properly, but he had to be very careful always to keep her at distance from himself and the media. Everyday now she approached him, and every day was more difficult than the one before. It was why he was leaving in the morning. He was leaving across the world for her life depended on it.

He leaned over drawing again for when he took it open him to add her two, deep, eyes full of her own soul and life, a color that he had grown use to. Brown. He felt a hand touch his shoulder. It didn't take him long to notice it was Aro the Volturi Leader. "You know, its a cycle, she will die whether you are by her side or not, you were human so you died because of her, this time around she dies and you survive" He heard him whisper. Within seconds their was a slight breeze.

The lifeless paper, cruel to the imposter was the only thing he would be able to have as he would be able to take with him. It had taken him years to figure out his past and who this women was before him as countless of times he had drawn her. But tonight it was different. Then straightenin up in the leather library chair, he felt it. The brush of warmth on the back of hie neck.

It was _her. _

Wherever he ended up she would follow, he knew deep inside it would be easier. The goodbyes would have been easier. Today he would have turned 101 years old in his human life. But this time around it was different. She would survive. He would survive. The rules were different this time.

* * *

**Okay guys this a new story the Beginning of the Beginning of the very Beginning lol. **

**I know kind of confusing. But this is a new story. Tell me what you guys think? and I will continue this story with a different name. It will be titled 'Fallen'. **

**'Fallen' will be up on in about two days or three okay. Just tell me what you think?**

**Love ya, **

**xoxoxox**

**Lady G.  
**


End file.
